Vacaciones en Río de Janeiro
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: CAPITULO 8 UP! Pasan algunas cosas interesantes... Quiza se rian un poco... Espero k les guste y no me maten las fans de Hyoga & Shun!
1. Vacaciones en Río de Janeiro

¡Hola! Aqui Varda Elentari con un nuevo fic yaoi. Algunas amigas me han pedido que haga algo gracioso, asi que esto es un intento de ello. No les aseguro nada, pero al menos espero que les guste. Los caballeros (y Saorinutil) se tomarán unas divertidas vacaciones en Río de Janeiro. Les aseguro que todas sus parejas favoritas tendran protagonismo (desde ya va a ser Shaka X Ikki XDDDDDD) y habrá lemon. Ah, y antes de que me olvide quiero agradecerle a Iria por una idea que me dio hace un tiempo para un fic (la aplicaré en este amiga, ¡Gracias!). Ya saben, dejen review para saber que les pareció y para dejarme ideas si lo desean.  
  
Vacaciones en Río de Janeiro  
  
Poco después de la batalla contra Hades y luego de que Saori reviviera a los caballeros dorados, algunos de ellos se encontraban en la casa de Libra disfrutando de una amena charla con su guardián: el caballero dorado Dohko, el cual les comentaba una historia bastante graciosa.  
- Pues no saben lo que me maté de la risa en ese momento - les comentaba a Shura, Mu, Aioros y Shiryu -. Pueden preguntarle a Shiryu, él estuvo allí - mirándolo por un instante -. Fue muy gracioso.  
Todo ocurrió por llegar tan tarde, bueno, ellos no lo sabían. Ya había pasado la medianoche y se me hacia agua a la boca al pensar en los guisados de Shunrei. Pero tal como les dije era demasiado tarde y no había quedado nada decente para comer. Al día siguiente recuerdo que un grito me despierta bien temprano: "¡Auxilio! ¡Shiryu!" - imitando a la muchacha que vivía con ellos - Claro, ella no sabia nada. Yo dormía lo más tranquilamente en mi habitación cuando de pronto veo que aparece ella con una escoba con la que trata de pegarme. Me persiguió hasta echarme de la casa, allí fue cuando Shiryu aparece y le dice que yo era Dohko.  
- No saben la cara que puso, bueno, yo le había contado que el "anciano maestro" estaba vivo, pero nunca le dije que ya no tenia la misma apariencia que antes - comentó Shiryu sin dejar de escapar una sonrisa al recordar la escena.  
Dohko estaba por continuar con su relato cuando el patriarca del Santuario se aparece.  
- Ah, bien, estaban aquí - les habló -. Hay novedades de último momento. Athena planea que nos vayamos de vacaciones con ella.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - preguntó un Aioros muy sorprendido - ¿Vacaciones?  
- Yo ya sabía algo de eso, nos lo comentó hace una semana. Tiene ganas de que nos tomemos vacaciones todos, el tema es que aun no sabe a dónde - explicó Shiryu.  
- Pues bien, ella vendrá mañana con el resto de los caballeros de bronce y aquí decidiremos el destino, eso me pidió que les comentara. Ahora los dejo, tengo que pasarles el dato al resto, nos vemos - los saludó, para luego teletransportarse.  
- ¿Alguna pista de dónde planea llevarnos? - le preguntó Shura al Dragón.  
El chico se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. Para esos momentos la mayoría ya sabía de los planes de Saori y se estaban preparando para un viaje. Claro, aun no sabían a dónde irían pero por las dudas tendrían sus cosas listas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el avión de la fundación Kido aterriza en el coliseo, de allí bajan Saori, Seiya, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga. Estos dos últimos discutían sobre un posible destino, ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo. La tonta discusión ya estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a la dama. - ¡Shhhh! - los calló Saori - Ya les dije por enésima vez que discutiremos el destino entre todos. Hay tiempo para eso, y no discutan más o harán que me arrepienta.  
Ese comentario hizo que se les quitara a ambos cualquier intención de seguir discutiendo sobre el tema.  
El regreso al Santuario les trajo recuerdos a todos los chicos de bronce. Todos pudieron contemplar como estaban reconstruyendo las doce casas, pues muchas de ellas luego de la última batalla habían quedado destruidas por completo.  
- ¿Tengo que ir? En realidad no tengo demasiadas ganas - le comentó Ikki a su hermano en voz baja.  
- No empieces hermano, no comprendo el enfoque antisocial de tu vida. Este viaje nos hará bien a todos - le sonrió.  
- Pues ni modo, espero que no sea un lugar con nieve - comentó un fastidiado Ikki.  
Ya era muy conocido el odio de Ikki de andar en grupo, bastante que en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto más cercano al grupo de los caballeros de bronce. Pero el hecho de tener a un grupo de trece latosos con los que viajar mucho no le caía. Esa noche mientras cenaban todos en el Santuario, decidieron discutir el sobre el lugar a dónde viajarían.  
- Pues así como Shion les habrá comentado, planeo unas buenas vacaciones. Ahora bien, ¿Se les ocurrió a dónde? - preguntó la diosa mientras miraba al resto del grupo.  
- Podríamos ir a esquiar - sugirió Camus, Hyoga también apoyó la moción -. He oído que Aspen es un buen centro de sky, o sino Suiza.  
- ¿Qué mejor que un lugar de calor? - lo interrumpió Afrodita - Yo propongo el caribe.  
- A mi me gustaría un lugar propicio para el surf - acotó Aioria -. ¿Indonesia? ¿Australia? ¿Hawai? ¿Las playas de California?  
- Prefiero hacer snowboard - lo interrumpió el caballero del Cisne.  
- Es más divertido sobre el agua, es mejor el surf - le contesto Aioria en tono decidido.  
- Que es mejor sobre la nieve - lo miró a los ojos el rubio en forma desafiante.  
- Bueno, bueno, no discutan por favor - trató de calmarlos Saori -. A ver, levanten la mano los que quieren ir a esquiar.  
Tras contarlos solo cuatro apoyaron la idea: Camus, Hyoga, Milo y Aioros.  
- Ahora que levanten la mano los que prefieren un lugar con playas - prosiguió Saori.  
El resto de los presentes - ella incluida - aceptaron la idea de ir a un lugar de calor.  
- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Shion al resto - ¿A dónde vamos?  
Hummmm, se me había ocurrido la costa azul en Francia pero es muy caro - se dijo Saori -. Quizá algo más barato... ¿Hawai? No, no, estamos en la misma. Creo que ya se donde, pensaba la mujer.  
- Tengo una idea - comenzó a hablar la muchacha haciendo que el resto corte con la discusión -. Aldebarán - dirigiéndose al caballero dorado de Tauro -, tu eres de Brasil, calculo que conoces Río de Janeiro. ¿Qué tal está en esta época?  
- Ehhh... si, conozco... pronto será el carnaval.  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos para Río de Janeiro? - propuso finalmente la chica.  
El resto del grupo se miraba entre si, al parecer - después de algunos intercambios de ideas - terminaron por aceptar la propuesta de Saori.  
- ¡Genial! Entonces mañana mismo hago todos los arreglos para salir a Río de Janeiro. Genial, de paso Aldebarán nos hará de guía, un gasto menos, se decía para sí.  
  
El lugar ya estaba decidido: Río de Janeiro. Todos los santos de Athena ya estaban preparando las valijas, salvo los de bronce que ya tenían todo listo desde que salieron de Japón. El plan era salir bien temprano por la mañana; la noche anterior un grupito de caballeros dorados hacían una pequeña reunión en el templo de Escorpio. Se encontraban más precisamente en la habitación de Milo, quien tiraba algunas cosas dentro de una valija, la cual era un completo desorden como todo el cuarto.  
- ¡Diablos! - se quejaba Milo - No puedo cerrar esto - intentando cerrar la valija.  
- Es porque eres un desordenado, podrías haber doblado la ropa - le replicó Shaka quien estaba sentado sobre la cama.  
- ¿Por qué tanta ropa Milo? - le preguntó Camus - No nos mudamos, solo vamos de vacaciones.  
- Ya sabes, hay que estar bien preparado - le sonrió a su novio.  
Pero al pulcro de Camus le disgustaba ver semejante lío de ropa, así que sin pedirle permiso a su pareja vació la valija y comenzó a reorganizarla.  
- ¿Sabes Camus? Eres un obsesivo con el orden - le dijo Kanon quien estaba sentado frente a la computadora de Milo conectado a internet.  
- No hables mal de Camus - abrazó Milo a su novio -. ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar frente a mi computadora usando mi conexión? - Oh, gracias por tu hospitalidad mi querido Milo - con un obvio sarcasmo -. No te molestaría si no fuera porque la basura de mi hermano le puso contraseña a la PC y no quiere dármela. Además solo checkeo el e-mail.  
En eso ven asomarse una melena de cabello celeste por la puerta, era el caballero dorado de Piscis: Afrodita.  
- ¿Recién te pones a hacer las valijas Milo? - le preguntó - Yo ya tengo listo todo desde hace dos días, aunque... espero que tres valijas llenas no sea demasiado - sonreía -. ¿No piensan dormir?  
Milo solo se limitó a mirarlo y encogerse de hombros, sin dejar de ordenar sus cosas. Bueno, en realidad Camus era el que lo hacia.  
- ¿Qué más da? Yo pienso dormir en el avión, el trayecto será largo - contestó un ausente Kanon que no despegó la mirada del monitor.  
- Bueno... Los dejo, no quiero estar ojeroso mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches - con su típica voz lánguida.  
Unas risitas ahogadas salieron de Kanon y Shaka.  
- ¿Qué bicho le picó a ese? - preguntó Milo - Como si me importara las porquerías que piensa cargar en sus valijas.  
- Una debe estar llena de sus productos de belleza, y maquillaje - comentó Kanon, haciendo reír a Shaka y a Milo -. Como si con eso pretendiera conquistar a DeathMask.  
Los otros tres lo miraron, sus últimas palabras habían confirmado sus sospechas. Últimamente se rumoreaba que Afrodita estaba detrás del santo de Cáncer.  
- ¿No lo sabían? - viendo la cara de sorpresa de Camus y Milo - ¿En que Santuario viven?  
- Yo si me lo había imaginado... Últimamente está muy pesado - comentó Shaka como al pasar -. Y DeathMask no le va a ser presa fácil, ya conocen su carácter.  
- Vaya, vaya. No sabia que el Santuario de Athena se había vuelto en un conventillo - dijo Camus con un tono algo arrogante, típico del francés -. Veo que algunos no tienen nada que hacer.  
Kanon lo miró de reojo, pero fue Shaka quien continuó hablando.  
- Yo solo me limito a observar, es divertido a veces ¿Sabes? - sonrió. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, ya casi terminaban de armar la valija de Milo. La ropa estaba ordenada pero no aun no era posible cerrarla, por lo que Camus y Milo utilizaron el viejo recurso de sentarse encima hasta lograr cerrarla. Después de descansar un rato Milo se dio cuenta de algo.  
- ¿Qué significa esa mirada risueña Shaka? - le preguntó el santo de Escorpio que bien conocía al rubio.  
- Nada, nada - teniendo la mirada perdida -. En realidad solo pensaba en algo divertido.  
- ¿No estarás tramando algo Shaka? - preguntó Kanon quien en esos momentos apagaba la máquina.  
- Esta bien, les diré. Se me había ocurrido en hacerle una broma a Afrodita - los otros tres lo miraban expectantes -. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos creer a Afrodita que hay otro caballero detrás de él?  
- Dime a quien tienes en mente - preguntó Kanon con obvias ganas de participar en la broma.  
- Pues no se... No se a cual de los dorados... - tomándose unos momentos para pensar.  
- ¿Una broma? Chicos, están grandes para esas tonterías. Disculpen, pero no me prestaré para esto - dijo un decidido Camus.  
El francés les da las buenas noches a Kanon y a Shaka y se retira, no sin darle antes a Milo un apasionado beso de despedida. El santo de Escorpio se queda observando embobado el elegante caminar de su amado Camus hasta que sale del cuarto.  
- Ahora sí, cuenta eso de la broma Shaka - dijo Milo saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
- Bueno, decía que seria gracioso hacerle creer a Afro que hay un caballero detrás de él. Podríamos correr los rumores - son una sonrisa picarona.  
- ¿Quién seria la víctima? A lo mejor formamos una pareja - se reía Kanon.  
- ¡Ya se! Ya encontré a quien, uno de los de bronce. ¿Qué tal Ikki? - propuso Shaka.  
- ¡Si! Quisiera verle la cara al Fénix cuando Afro se le tire encima - Kanon no soportaba la risa -. Daría lo que sea por tomarle una foto.  
- Entonces podríamos empezar mañana, ahora que vamos a estar todos juntos será más fácil.  
-  
Espero que les haya gustado, ésto no es más que una introducción. Ya saben que pueden enviarme sugerencias, ideas, críticas, etc. (de veras, pues las voy a necesitar si mis musas de emergencia fallan XDDDDD) ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, he subido nuevas imágenes en mi foro ( http:varda.foro.st ) ¡Besos! 


	2. El pez mordió el anzuelo

Capítulo 2: El pez mordió el anzuelo  
  
El viaje fue algo largo y cansador. La mayoría se la pasó durmiendo, entre ellos Seiya. Los pobres acompañantes del caballero de Pegaso no sabían que hacer para silenciar sus ronquidos, Saga sugirió ahogarlo, pero a Saori no le cayó muy bien la idea. Fue Aioros quien encontró la forma de callarlo metiéndole una naranja en la boca, por un rato no molestó más. - Que avión más incómodo - se quejaba Kanon por el poco espacio -. ¿Qué le costaba a la tacaña llevarnos en business class en alguna línea aérea comercial?  
- Dinero Kanon, dinero - señaló Milo -. Y tu lo has dicho, es tacaña - diciendo la última palabra en voz baja.  
- Shhhhh - se quejaba Camus quien intentaba dormir - bajen la voz - se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.  
Algunas horas más tarde el avión de la fundación Kido aterriza en el aeropuerto internacional de Río de Janeiro. Durante el trayecto los tres confabuladores - Shaka, Kanon y Milo - se había puesto de acuerdo sobre la manera de hacer correr el rumor, de alguna manera tenían que lograr que Afrodita se crea esa mentira. Llegaron cerca de las nueve de la mañana; algunos estaban absolutamente dormidos mientras se dirigían al hotel, el resto pudo contemplar las hermosas vistas de la ciudad. Aldebaran - quien había estado un par de veces en la ciudad - se dedicó de hacerles de guía turístico.  
- Ese es el estadio Maracaná, y es el más grande del mundo, su capacidad supera los 150.000 espectadores.  
- Eso ya lo vi en la televisión - comentó Shura bostezando con mas ganas de dormirse que de escuchar.  
- ¿Y eso que es? - preguntó Aioros un rato más tarde señalando una colosal estatua.  
- Ese es el cerro Corcovado y la estatua enorme es el Cristo Redentor - les hablaba -. Ya haremos alguna excursión hasta allí, tiene a mi criterio una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad.  
Luego de dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad - Aldebaran continuaba con su charla - llegaron a una de las playas más bonitas de la ciudad: Copacabana. Saori eligió uno de los hoteles de lujo ubicados sobre la costa, el Othon Palace. Esa mañana el sol brillaba y el calor era sofocante, todos vieron que las playas estaban atestadas de gente y la avenida principal - la avenida Atlântica - era un caos de coches. Nadie tardó mucho en entrar al cómodo vestíbulo del hotel, todos buscaban algo de aire acondicionado.  
- Vaya, al menos nos hospedaremos en un hotel de lujo - le comentaba Saga a Aldebaran mientras observaba los detalles del hotel -. Pensé que nos iba a meter a alguna pocilga.  
- Tuvimos suerte, Copacabana no es tan caro como Ipanema, la playa más famosa. Aunque a mi me gusta más éste barrio, tiene más vida.  
Mientras Saori y el resto se registraban algunos se habían quedado dormidos en los cómodos sillones. Kanon tuvo que ir a despertarlos para avisarles que ya tenían las habitaciones. Saori los reunió a todos antes de subir a sus respectivos cuartos.  
- Con esto abrirían las puertas de su habitación - mostrándoles unas tarjetas magnéticas -. Más vale que se comporten como dignos caballeros de Athena - con una sonrisa falsa - no quiero oír quejas de otros pasajeros. Ah, y dado que no quiero peleas por las habitaciones los he sorteado entre ustedes, encontrarán sus maletas ya distribuidas. Y otra cosa - notando las miradas de fastidio por el sermón - yo ocuparé el piso de arriba, el penthouse, así que si hacen lío los escucharé.  
Una vez ya todos ubicados - y luego de algunos pequeños cambios de gente entre habitaciones - muchos de los caballeros decidieron acostarse un rato, pues el viaje los había agotado. Sin embargo un pequeño grupo estaba en el lobby dispuesto a salir a explorar la ciudad.  
- ¡Al fin los encuentro! - saludó Kanon a Shaka y a Milo que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones del amplio lobby - ¿A que no saben con quien me toca compartir la habitación, además de mi hermano? - con una sonrisa socarrona.  
- Yo ya lo se, con Ikki - contestó Milo -. Deberías haberle visto la cara cuando se enteró que su hermanito compartiría el cuarto sólo con Hyoga, pues le cambió a Shiryu, bueno, es obvio, son pareja - riéndose.  
- Hablando de eso, tengo entendido que Afrodita vendrá con nosotros ahora - refiriéndose Shaka al paseo -. Será nuestra oportunidad - ansioso por empezar con la broma.  
- Pero recuerda que acordamos que cuando lo escuche tiene que estar a solas - le recordó Milo.  
En eso llega Aioria, quien vestía una camisa típica hawaiana y unos shorts azules. detrás de él venia Aldebaran, también vistiendo una camisa del mismo estilo que la de Aioria.  
- ¿Dónde era el dos por uno? - bromeaba Milo por las camisas - Solo les falta la tabla de surf.  
- Si, si, muy gracioso - Aioria le sacó la lengua a Milo -. Afrodita iba a venir con nosotros, ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? - desviando su mirada al ascensor.  
- Porque se cree mujer - le susurró Kanon a Milo, quien ahogó una carcajada.  
Quince minutos más tarde el caballero de Piscis sale del ascensor. El grupo de pronto se tapó la nariz al sentir que Afro se había echado como un litro de colonia encima.  
- Disculpen, es que me quería dar una ducha y cambiarme. Y ni siquiera pude secar bien mi cabello - tocando las mechas aun húmedas.  
- Pues bien, ¿A dónde quieren ir? Ya son casi las once de la mañana y dudo mucho que el resto se levante a almorzar.  
- Tu siempre pensando en comida - se reía Shaka -. Pues... ¿Caminar por la costa?  
- ¡Oh! Yo debo hacer unas compras, me olvidé de traer algunas cosas. ¿Hay algún centro comercial cerca? - le preguntó el Santo Dorado de Piscis a Aldebaran.  
- Humm... Si mal no recuerdo... - abriendo un mapa de la ciudad que pidió en la recepción del hotel -. Ah, si, hay un shopping mall, no queda demasiado lejos, pero habrá que caminar bastante. Allí podríamos almorzar.  
- Ni modo, tu no tienes remedio - mientras salían del hotel y caminaban por la costa.  
Las playas de Río de Janeiro - al menos las de Copacabana - no se caracterizaban por ser demasiado anchas, sí por su arena blanca y bella. Aunque hiciere cuarenta grados ésta no se calentaba tanto y uno podía caminar allí tranquilamente. En algunos sectores del agua se podía ver el fondo, y era precioso para nadar. Muchas palmeras y mucho verde, todo muy tropical. El grupo de caballeros caminaba alegremente bajo el sol radiante. Afrodita ya recordó lo que se había olvidado, el protector solar.  
- ¡Ay! ¡Mi piel! No quiero que se ampolle - casi lloriqueando - ¿Falta mucho Aldebaran?  
- Ehhhh - quien se había olvidado que el shopping Río Sul estaba lejos del hotel - no mucho, no mucho - se dio cuanta que solo la mitad del camino y encima por alguna cosa u otra ya se les pasaron dos horas, y encima ya tenia hambre -. Si apuramos la marcha llegaremos.  
  
Mientras tanto en el hotel algunos de despiertan, Dohko abre los ojos. No es que no tuviera sueño sino que los ronquidos de Aioros que dormía con las sábanas desparramadas por todos lados lo estaba matando ya. ¿Como haré para dormir a las noches? Diablos, pensó resignado. Bostezó y luego se dispuso a ir a la ducha, luego tenia planeado ir a comer al restaurante del hotel, total pagaba Saori. La idea de todos era cargar la cuanta al penthouse de la mujer. Dado que Shaka no estaba tuvo pensado que comería solo, pues lo más seguro era que el resto haya decidido seguir durmiendo. Salió del cuarto y ni bien estaba por tomar el ascensor para ir al restaurante de la terraza siente que alguien lo toma de la cintura y se le acerca a su cuello, comenzándolo a acariciarlo.  
- Al fin puedo agarrarte a solas, Dohko - con voz muy seductora comenzó a lamer la oreja del caballero de Libra, quien estaba congelado por la sorpresa.  
- Shion... ¿Quieres soltarme? - algo molesto.  
- Como querer en realidad no quiero. Pero... Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, y se que tu también.  
- Shion - soltándose, pero sin ser muy brusco - lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes - de modo terminante.  
- Dohko - poniéndose frente a sus ojos y mirándolo esta vez de forma sincera - no me gustaría... volver a perderte ¿Por qué no lo intentamos... de nuevo?  
- No quiero pasar por ese sufrimiento de nuevo - su mirada se agrió por un instante al recordar ese hecho doloroso - y además... Nada, déjalo.  
- Puedo... acompañarte a comer, pues calculo que ibas a almorzar, ¿Verdad viejo camarada? - le sonrió dulcemente.  
Dohko dudó por un segundo, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa de su viejo amigo no pudo negarle, después de todo ellos habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos.  
Durante la marcha hacia el restaurante Shion se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de su amigo. El aún lo amaba, y ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad no iba a desperdiciarla. Cuanto deseo que me des una oportunidad Dohko, pues yo nunca dejé ni dejaré de amarte, se dijo para sus adentros.  
  
Las entrañas de Aldebaran rugían y era él quien llevaba a las rastras a sus amigos. Afro quería pasear más que almorzar por lo que casi de rodillas les pide tomar unas fotos desde uno de los cerros que está en el extremo de la playa Leme, una playa no muy larga que se encuentra a continuación de Copacabana. Sin embargo los rugidos del vientre del santo de Tauro hacen desistir a Afro.  
- A la vuelta volveremos y seguiremos por Leme - le dijo Aioria - o sino mañana, habrá tiempo - tratando de ser amable y haciendo caso omiso de sus pucheros - tenemos que doblar aquí, en esta avenida, que se llama... - consultando su mapa - Princesa Isabel - observando una avenida importante y un puente a no muchas cuadras construido debajo de las montañas .  
Un rato más tarde entran a un shopping importante, ni bien entraron sintieron el cambio de clima - de un calor sofocante a uno más frío gracias a todo un sistema de aire acondicionado -. Afrodita quería ir a comprar sus cosas, pero una vez más tuvieron que convencerlo de que esperara, por lo que subieron hasta el patio de comidas para comer. Luego de que Aldebaran hiciera un tour por todos los puestos y de llenar dos bandejas completas de comida se sentó a tragar, como usualmente hace. El resto fue más recatado con el almuerzo.  
- Benditos sean los centros comerciales pues puedes almorzar o cenar a cualquier hora - decía un agradecido Aldebarán con la boca medio llena.  
Luego de que el resto vio comer a Aldebaran más rápido que una vuelta de Schumacher en su Ferrari de fórmula 1, y que todos terminaran de comer, cada uno decidió ir a pasear por su cuenta. Afrodita salió a buscar una farmacia pues debía comprar un protector solar, Shaka y Kanon lo siguieron sin que éste se diera cuenta. En cambio Milo, Aioria y Aldebarán fueron a ver otros locales. El santo de Piscis encontró al fin lo que buscaba, y mientras se decidía por la marca de protector a comprar Shaka y Kanon se hicieron los tontos y entraron también. El lugar era grande y tenia varias góndolas estilo supermercado. Entre los productos podía ver Shaka a Afro de espaldas mientras veía y comparaba productos para el sol.  
- ¿Ya encontraste el shampoo que buscabas? - le preguntó Kanon al rubio guiñándole un ojo, no en voz alta pero si lo suficiente para que Afro escuchara algo.  
- No, aun no. Afrodita me recordó que yo también tenía que pasar por aquí, ¿Me pregunto si ya habrá conseguido lo que buscaba? - le sonrió con picardía a Kanon.  
- Hablando de Afrodita... - comenzó a hablar Kanon -. ¿A que no sabes que escuché antes de salir de viaje? - comenzando con su plan.  
En esos momentos Afro deja de prestarle atención a las mas de veinte marcas de protectores solares y cayendo en la trampa se pone a escuchar la conversación. Parecía mucha casualidad, pero... ¿De que hablarían?  
- No, dime - manifestando el rubio algo de sorpresa.  
- Pues... sonará extraño... Escuché que uno de los caballeros está interesado en él.  
Afrodita ya quería subirse a la góndola para escuchar mejor, pero eso no le serviría de nada. Salvo que se hayan percatado de su presencia, claro. Aun así se arriesgó a acercarse unos centímetros más. En esos momentos tuvo la ilusión de que ese caballero sea DeathMask.  
- ¿De los dorados? - le pregunto Shaka.  
- ¡No! Te reirás cuando lo escuches, es uno de los de bronce. Ni más ni menos que Ikki. Afrodita ahoga un grito de sorpresa. ¿Ikki? ¿El apuesto Ikki interesado en mi? ¿Será posible?, pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.  
- No puede ser, el señor "cara de perros" detrás de Afrodita. ¿Dónde oíste eso? - incrédulo.  
A Afro ese comentario mucho no le gustó.  
- Lo escuché hace unos días en el Santuario, Ikki se lo confesaba a alguien, pero no se a quien.  
Luego de dejar de hablar de eso y de ponerse a hablar de otras cosas menos interesantes para Afrodita, éste siente que Shaka y Kanon se retiran en dirección a las cajas. Afro se esconde y ve que compran algo y se retiran. Bueno... Si DeathMask no me presta atención ya se a quien dirigirme - sonriendo -. Aun así, no dejaré pasar ni un minuto, y quien sabe, si a Masky-chan en realidad le intereso lo pondré celoso, pensó. Mientras tanto Afrodita ya ideaba un plan.  
-  
Hola!! Si, si ya se que quedó algo inconcluso. Pero quería subir esto que ya tenia planeado pero aun no escrito. Después de algunos líos personales y dos días casi en letargo por culpa de una gripe, recién puedo sentarme en mi PC para terminar el capítulo dos. Es solo la antesala, aun no han empezado las cosas. Agradezco las ideas que me estuvieron dando y no duden en enviar más pues ya tengo anotadas muuuuchas ideas que harán que esto se ponga mejor, En el próximo capítulo veremos la cara que pone Ikki... No, mejor no cuento nada, muajajajajajajajajaja. Les agradezco los reviews a todos, aprecio mucho sus comentarios y me hacen seguir adelante y les pido disculpas por el retraso. Espero ya esta noche seguir (si mi cuerpo me deja, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy mejor). Se deberán preguntar para cuando las escenas lemon y para cuando lo de Ikki y Shaka, ya verán, pues las cosas se le complicaran al rubio, todo por bocón. Bueno, ahora me dispongo a contestar los reviews:  
  
Shadir: ¡Hola! Y gracias por pasar y dejarme un comentario. Si, no te preocupes, a Ikki si que no le va a gustar mucho... Jojojo, lo que tengo planeado... (pero no voy a adelantar nada, jijijijijiji). Hummm... ¿Se incendiará el hotel? XDDDD, ya veremos. ¡Besos!  
Lady Grason: ¡Gracias por leer amiga! Espero que te esté gustando, hacia rato que quería hacer algo gracioso y ya que algunas amigas me lo pidieron, pues aquí está. No te hagas drama, ni Ikki se lo va a creer, pero ni te imaginas la que se arma. Además no serán el único centro de atención, ya viste que habrá algo Dohko X Shion desde éste capítulo y varias cosas más, creo que se pondrá largo. ¡Besos y gracias!  
Valsed: ¡Hola amiga! Gracias por dejarme review. ¿Qué hace allí Afro? Pues, pregúntale a Shaka, fue su idea, XDDDD. El tema es que se va a arrepentir, ya sabrás porque. Si que sería Ikki X Shaka, solo espera y veras. me alegro que te esté gustando. ¡Besos!  
Anfitrite: ¡Hola! Primera vez que leo tu nombre por aquí si mal no recuerdo, gracias por leer mi fic amiga. Me alegro que te esté pareciendo interesante y sobre todo gracias por la idea que me diste, la pondré en práctica. Habrá Milo X Camus también, pues a diferencia de mis otros fics explotaré más esta pareja aquí. Y es más... ya se que hacer con la idea que me diste... (pero no diré nada... jojojojojojojojojojo). Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡muuuuchos besos y gracias por dejarme review!  
Virgo no Shaka: ¡¡¡Amiga!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!! ¿Qué fics raros lees? XDDDD. Bueno, espero que este fic sea tan interesante como parece... nunca se como van a terminar, tengo la idea, claro, pero de ahí a que acabe como lo pienso hay un largo trecho. Aunque siempre se me ocurre algo en el final, XDDDDDD. Espero que te este gustando, ¿Viste? hay algo Dohko X Shion, hay historia para rato y no será lo único. te mando un besote y gracias por dejarme review. ¡Suerte!  
Nebyura: Mi incondicional lectora de mis fics, gracias por pasarte a leer una vez más mis locuras. Hummmm, lo que dices es cierto, ¿Eres adivina o que? mejor no te adelanto o nada, pues tal vez consigas una bola de cristal y leas el final XDDDD. Algo así pasará, pero la manera es aun incierta. De todas maneras no es lo único que pasará y mucho menos la única pareja... Ya hay una antesala "Dohko X Shion" y habrá otras más. sí, Shaka propuso a Ikki para divertirse, pero te aseguró que se va a arrepentir XDDDD, ya verás porque. ¡Un beso enorme y gracias!  
Marina: ¡Graias! Me alegro mucho que te gusten, y gracias por dejarme review. Epero que te guste este capítulo, ¡Besos!  
Uruviel ar-feinel: ¡Hola! Ikki si que se va allevar una sorpresa... Todos se la llevaran, pasaran muchas cosas interesantes, gracias por leer y por el review, espero que te haya gustado este cap. ¡Besos!  
Bueno, eso fue todo, si olvidé algun review prometo contestarlo en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero tener terminado pronto. No olviden pasar por mi foro http:varda.foro.st , subí cosas nuevas de Shaka X Ikki y amplié la coleccón con imágenes de la pareja Dohko X Shion y también hay de Ikki, pues se que éste chico tiene sus fans. Besos a todos y nos volveremos a leer (si otra gripe no termina por dejarme en letargo XDDDDD.  
¡Besos! 


	3. Una histérica, una piraña rosa y varias ...

Capítulo 3: Una histérica, una piraña rosa y varias dudas.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde una Saori aún algo dormida y cansada por el extenuante viaje se dirige al piso de abajo y va directamente a la habitación de Seiya. Se le había ocurrido súbitamente irse de compras y por supuesto no pensaba ir sola, alguien debía protegerla y por ende ¿Quién mejor que Seiya?. Tras golpear la puerta insistentemente por más de cinco minutos la joven se cansa y empieza a patearla y a gritar.  
- ¡¡¡Seiya!!! ¡¡¡Despierta!!! - gritó la histérica diosa.  
A todo esto algunos de los caballeros que aun dormían plácidamente se despiertan sobresaltados, algunos preocupados por los gritos - pues provenían de la mismísima Athena -, otros suplicaban que a la loca se le pase la histeria. Varios abren las puertas y se asoman para contemplar la escena: la muchacha pateaba con muy poca delicadeza la puerta del cuarto de Seiya.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Saori? - pregunta Shiryu que fue uno de los primeros en asomarse.  
Saori al ver que no es el único en ver la "escena" intenta recobrar la compostura y poner cara de "soy una dama".;  
- ¡¿Pero que diablos pasa?! - sale DeathMask al pasillo en ropa interior - ¡¿Quién demonios es el que grita!  
Saori le dirige una mirada amenazadora la cual paraliza al santo dorado de Cáncer, enseguida éste asustado se mete a su habitación dando un portazo. Interiormente la muchacha maldecía a Seiya por hacerla esperar (y por hacerla quedar en ridículo.  
- ¿Acaso Seiya no durmió durante el viaje? - preguntó molesta pues el caballero de Pegaso aun no salía de su cuarto.  
- De hecho Seiya durmió durante todo el viaje Saori - contestó Mu que salió detrás de Shiryu.  
Dado que la "dama" ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, los que chusmeaban la escena decidieron regresar a sus habitaciones pues era muy conocido el mal carácter de la mujer. Minutos más tarde un Seiya despeinado y en shorts abre la puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasa Saori? - preguntó mientras bostezaba y sin darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante de la diosa.  
- Pues... - tomándose unos segundos para respirar y no golpear a Seiya - quería salir a hacer algunas compras y no quería ir sola.  
Seiya la observó y volvió a bostezar, aun tenia sueño. ¿Por qué siempre a mi? Siempre me toca ser su carrito de supermercado, debería haber traído a Jabu, pensó resignado. - ¿Me esperas un rato? Déjame ducharme, ¿Si? - le sonrió para evitar al menos cualquier otra queja que al parecer se avecinaba.  
Saori aceptó y Seiya volvió a su habitación. Mientras lo esperaba - rogando que no se volviera a dormir - fue de cuarto en cuarto reclutando caballeros para que sean su escolta. Algunos ni se atrevieron a abrir la puerta pues ya habían escuchado el pedido de Saori a Seiya, otros - más leales o con al menos más paciencia - aceptaron gustosamente acompañarla, salvo uno que fue técnicamente convencido por su hermano.  
Media hora después la diosa Athena era escoltada por Seiya, Mu, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Este último no quería ni por asomo acompañarlos pero si había alguien al que no podía decirle que no era a su hermano Shun. Aun así tuvo que soportar lo que más odiaba, ver a Hyoga junto con su hermano. ¡Y encima iban tomados de la mano! Recordó cuando tiempo atrás su hermano le confesó sus "gustos", no le fue fácil aceptarlo pero lo hizo. Shun tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero cuando le dijo que Hyoga y él ya eran pareja sintió en ese preciso instante que la sangre hervía y tuvo ganas de ir y despellejar vivo a ese pato entrometido. Constantemente se preguntaba que era lo que vio en ese pato apestoso, de hecho un día le preguntó a Shun y éste le fue sincero, aunque le dejó en claro que no le gustaba la manera en que se dirigía a él. Se que es mi hermano y lo tengo que respetar - pensaba Ikki durante el trayecto a un centro comercial - ¿Pero tenia que ser justo Hyoga.  
Llegaron en poco tiempo al shopping, no estaba demasiado lejos del hotel y encima el chofer los llevó a todos volando. Saori ni bien entró comenzó a meterse en cada uno de los locales y a probarse de todo. Al rato Seiya ya cargaba - como siempre le sucedía - con varias bolsas y cajas. Ikki tenía ganas de escaparse del grupo pues se aburría en extremo pero si lo hacía iba a quedar muy obvio porque el resto se divertía bastante, excepto él, claro. La supuesta diosa de la sabiduría ya había saqueado las tiendas de la planta baja y se disponía a subir por las escaleras mecánicas para saquear el primer piso. Estaban a mitad del camino cuando ven que otro grupito de caballeros comienza a bajar por la otra escalera.  
- ¡Hey amigos! - los saluda Aioria quien iba con Aldebaran y Afrodita - Esperen arriba, ahí volvemos a subir.  
Afrodita se pone contento de ver a Ikki con ellos, iba último y algo alejado del grupo. Mientras bajaba lo siguió atentamente con la mirada sin que éste se diera cuenta. Vaya... nunca le había prestado atención antes al Fénix, si que esta para comérselo, se decía Afrodita al tiempo que se relamía por dentro.  
- ¿De compras Saori? - le preguntaba un sonriente Aioria que también cargaba algunas bolsas una vez que se reunieron todos - Nosotros estabamos buscando a Shaka, Kanon y Milo que también vinieron con nosotros, ¿Los han visto?  
- No, no los vimos. No sabía que habían salido - le respondió la muchacha -. Ellos - señalando a sus "escoltas" - amablemente me acompañaron aquí - con un aire de inocencia.  
- Si seguro... - susurró en voz baja Seiya que iba cargado con cajas y bolsas.  
- ¿Dijiste algo Seiya? - lo miró de reojo la mujer tras escuchar ese comentario.  
- Que nos encanta acompañarte a donde sea Saori - poniendo su más grande sonrisa para disimular.  
Mientras los otros hablaban Afrodita trataba de llamar la atención de Ikki, pero se le dificultaba pues estaba detrás de Hyoga y Shun. Así que se le ocurrió algo mejor, dar la vuelta y acercarse a él pasando al lado suyo como si se dirigiera a otro lugar. Ikki estaba con una tremenda cara de fastidio, no prestaba atención a la conversación del resto y solo se limitaba a mirar el techo. En eso siente que alguien lo toma de la cintura suavemente y lo corre a un costado para poder pasar.  
- ¿Me das permiso bombón? - le dijo con una voz seductora mientras caminaba hacia la vidriera que estaba detrás suyo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.  
Ikki no dijo nada, solo puso una cara de terror al escuchar eso de Afrodita - además de sonrojarse un poco -. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese loco?, se preguntó. Pero hubo alguien que escuchó lo que el santo de Piscis dijo y no pudo evitar ahogar una risita al ver de soslayo la cara de espanto del Fénix. Hyoga no solo vio eso, también se percató de las intenciones del caballero dorado, pues antes de pasar al lado del hermano de Shun tenía a Afrodita enfrente suyo y no dejaba de mirar hacia su dirección, a él no lo miraba por lo tanto era obvio hacia donde lo hacía.  
- ¿Me parece Ikki o te están echando los galgos (1)? - le preguntó en voz baja usando un tono burlón y sarcástico.  
- ¡¿Qué dices infeliz?! - con una mirada asesina que fue atenuada por otra proveniente de su hermano menor.  
Ikki sabía que no podía decirle nada al pato teniendo a Shun cerca, lo único que hizo fue intentar mantener una distancia prudente de ese Afrodita (y de Hyoga). Maldito Hyoga, me las vas a pagar, se dijo mientras intentaba contener la ira. Mientras tanto al ruso le estaba pareciendo muy buena la idea de burlarse de Ikki, y para eso ¿Qué mejor que ayudar al pretendiente del Fénix esparciendo la noticia entre todo el mundo.  
Afrodita no le quitó la mirada a Ikki durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el centro comercial. El problema era que el santo de Piscis estaba siendo bastante obvio por lo que Ikki trataba de alejarse lo más posible. De eso se percataron Shaka, Kanon y Milo, los confabuladores de toda esa mentira, quienes seguían paso a paso las cosas que Afrodita hacía para acercarse a Ikki.  
- ¿Le vieron la cara de espanto a Ikki? - le preguntó Kanon a Shaka y a Milo una vez que regresaron al hotel, se habían reunido en el bar de la planta baja - Era para tomarle una foto.  
- Que ironía, Afrodita mordió el anzuelo - se reía Shaka -. Aunque... - pensativo - si DeathMask se entera.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Kanon algo extrañado - No creerás que DeathMask está detrás de.  
- Te parecerá raro - interrumpiendo a Kanon - pero apuesto la cabeza a que sí esta detrás de Afrodita, aunque no lo creas - muy convencido -. A mi también me pareció extraño, pero lo he pescado varias veces mirando a Afrodita sin que éste se diera cuenta. Y la expresión en sus ojos era muy obvia - les comentó un perspicaz Shaka.  
- Opps, entonces si DeathMask se entera Ikki la va a pasar mal - afirmó Milo -. Creerá que es cierto y se las va a agarrar con Ikki, eso va a estar para filmarlo - no pudiendo soportar la risa.

Afrodita llegó a su habitación y tras ordenar sus compras - y cambiarse para la cena - salió a reunirse con el resto del grupo, pues Shion había pasado por sus habitaciones para avisarles que los esperaban a las nueve de la noche para cenar en el lujoso restaurante de la terraza. Aun era algo temprano para ello y aprovechando la ausencia del santo de Piscis sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto comenzaron a hablar sobre un tema que tenían pendiente.  
- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó DeathMask a su amigo Shura luego de escuchar a Afrodita salir del cuarto.  
Shura estaba sentado sobre la cama hecho un ovillo, el firme santo de Capricornio ahora se veía nervioso e inseguro. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en la bella vista que ofrecía el ventanal, desde allí se podía ver la iluminada playa de Copacabana, sus blancas arenas contrastaban gracias a la potente luz de los faros con el oscuro mar bajo la tranquila noche estrellada. DeathMask lo observaba tranquilo, a la espera de alguna reacción por parte de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Algunos momentos después - los cuales parecieron largos minutos - Shura comenzó a hablar.  
- Y nada... que se yo... - encogiéndose de hombros -. No me atrevo, no es fácil DeathMask - bajó la mirada y abrazó mas sus piernas.  
- Habíamos quedado en que éste era el momento oportuno, no te puedes echar atrás Shura - con algo de reproche -. Se que no es fácil, por experiencia... - en ese momento desvió la mirada y su rostro mostró una expresión de triste resignación -. Aun así, no puedes dejar pasar esta Shura - intentando mostrar convicción en cada una de sus palabras.  
- ¿Crees que es fácil? - Shura se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana - Una cosa es pensar la situación, otra muy distinta es enfrentarla - volvió su rostro hacia DeathMask quien estaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá -. No es sencillo ir y decirle: Hola Aioros, vengo a decirte algo que tenía guardado hace mucho. Te amo y te he amado desde siempre - sobreactuando la escena - ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja? - su expresión volvió a ser de preocupación - Ponete en mi lugar, ¿Qué sentirías?  
DeathMask no pudo evitar reírse de la frase de Shura, el normalmente serio caballero de Capricornio a veces podía ser muy gracioso cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo Shura no tomó eso para risa.  
- Si, si, ya entendí - tratando de controlarse pues Shura hablaba de algo serio -. Pero tu problema es que aun sientes algo de culpa amigo - Shura desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el mar -. Y eso que ya te perdonó, y lo sabes. Bien, admito que no es gracioso que venga tu mejor amigo y que te mate por una confusión, ¿OK? - con cierto tono sarcástico típico de DeathMask - Pero eso ya pasó, entiéndelo. Te has tomado muy en serio eso. Además habíamos quedado en que aprovecharías estas vacaciones para declarártele, el ambiente relajado del lugar es propicio.  
- Es que no me atrevo - sonrojándose.  
- ¡Tonto! Imagina si alguien te gana la partida, ¿Qué harías? Uno nunca sabe.  
- ¿Tu me dices tonto a mí? - con algo de burla - Vamos, los dos sabemos bien sobre tus sentimientos.  
- En este momento estamos hablando de ti Shura, no cambies de tema - algo cortante.  
- Siempre te escapas de ese tema DeathMask. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Afrodita lo que sientes por él?  
Ahora la expresión de nervios e inseguridad la tenia el caballero de Cáncer. Shura conocía bien cual era su punto débil; sus sentimientos era algo que no le gustaba mucho que se ventilen pero su amigo español era el único que podía hablar de ellos.  
- Nunca - en tono cortante.  
- Hummmm... - pensando -. Pues algo me dice que es para que los otros no se burlen de ti, ¿Verdad? - con una sonrisa socarrona.  
Ese tema estaba casi prohibido incluso para él mismo, aunque Shura tuviese ciertas atribuciones al santo de Cáncer no le caía para nada que su amigo lo psicoanalice. En esos momentos muchas imágenes traídas desde algún lugar y tiempo pasados aparecieron en su mente. Recordó que siempre se había burlado de Afrodita por ser tan afeminado, cosa que lastimaba al caballero. Al principio ni le importaba pero con el transcurso de los años se fue como "arrepintiendo" de aquellas cosas. Recordó que un día de primavera entre los rosales del templo e Piscis varios años atrás se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente sentía por Afrodita, se había enamorado de él. Claro, pasó por la típica etapa de negación, pero después de ello - habiendo aceptado el hecho - nunca se animó a confesarle sus sentimientos.  
- Que bien me conoces - con fastidio -. ¿Tu crees que podría sentir algo por mí después de tantos años de molestarlo?  
DeathMask era consiente de su crueldad para con Afrodita.  
- Ahora si te has puesto en mi lugar DeathMask - Shura le sonrió -. Después de todo, ambos sentimos algo de culpa, ¿O no?  
DeathMask lo miró sorprendido tras escuchar sus palabras. Indudablemente Shura tenía razón. Después de el diálogo ambos se mantuvieron por largo rato en silencio, cada uno distraído con sus pensamientos, hasta que sienten la que alguien golpea la puerta y luego la abre. Para la sorpresa de Shura era el mismísimo Aioros.  
- ¡Ultima llamada para la cena! - exclamó un sonriente Aioros - Que bien me siento, pude dormir toda la tarde, y todo por culpa de los ronquidos de Seiya. No pude pegar un ojo durante todo el viaje - bostezando -. Bien, ¿Bajan conmigo o se quedan como estatuas mirándome? - observando atentamente a los dos ocupantes de la habitación - Vamos, soy el último que queda y ya son más de las nueve.  
Los dos caballeros siguieron al feliz Aioros hasta el restaurante, tanto Shura como DeathMask se preguntaban que le había pasado para verlo así de animado.

Notas:  
(1) La frase "echar los galgos" es una muy usada en Argentina para referirse a cuando uno comienza sugerirse a otra persona para seducirla.  
-  
¡Hola! Perdonen todos el retraso, estuve algo ocupada en otro fic que estuve haciendo para un concurso y eso me tomó más días de lo que hizo que retrasara éste tercer capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, mi objetivo - además de hacer algo yaoi con mis parejas favoritas - es hacer algo divertido, espero que me esté saliendo. Para los que esan esperando la aparición de la pareja principal - Shaka & Ikki - les prometo que no me demoraré mucho (me muero por empezar a escribir sobre ellos, las escenas que tengo en mente ). Ya les anticipé algunas parejas: Deathmask X Afrodita, Dohko X Shion; ahora ya hice lugar para algo Aioros X Shura y tengo más planes (creo que me va a quedar algo largo XDDD). Quería hacerlo más largo pero ya son las 5 a.m. y debo irme a dormir pues en cualquier momento sale el sol y no quiero que me queme XDDD (ni que fuera vampiro, creo que jugar tanto "Vampiro, La Mascarada" me está afectando XDDDDD). Ahora bien, comenzaré a contestar los reviews:

Valsed: ¡Amiga! Gracias por el review. Pues tienes razón, Shaka, Kanon - y también Milo - al parecer no tienen nada que hacer excepto molestar al primero que se les cruza. Ya van a tener tiempo de disfrutar sus merecidas vacaciones, siempre que a la loca de Saori no se le ocurra ninguna locura XDDDD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Besos!

Shadir: ¡Hola! Te aseguro que a Ikki no le va a caer nada bien cuando se entere y menos a Afrodita, va a haber muchas confusiones, te lo aseguro. El problema es cuando DeathMask se entere, eso si que va a estar bueno. Y con respecto a la ira de la diosa... es tan fácil hacerla enojar... La loca esa grita por cualquier cosa XDDD, te mando muchos besos y gracias por el review.

Nebyura: ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias por leer y dejar review . Afrodita si que se creyó los rumores, no debería confiar tanto en la gente, y menos si son dichos de cierto caballeros XDDD. Ya veremos la actitud de Ikki, por ahora está reticente, ¿Se animará a algo con Afrodita? (no me quisiera imaginarme escribiendo sobre eso... XDDDDDD). El que te aseguro que se va a arrepentir es Shaka... Ya verás que sucede... ¡¡¡Muchos besos!!!

Anfitrite: ¡Hola amiga! Pues te presto a mis musas (vamos dormilonas, ¡Muévanse!) si las necesitas, a veces se les ocurren buenas ideas (cuando no se escapan al casino o por ahí XDDD). Espero que tus musas te iluminen, pues me encantaría leer algo tuyo . Me alegro que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo y espero que también te haya gustado éste. En uno o dos capítulos veras como aplico tu idea, ni te imaginas el lío que hará eso, pues ya se como hacerla funcionar. Te agradezco mucho y te mando un beso grande.

Marina: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y gracias por apoyar mis historias (Varda se sonroja). Espero que te guste éste capítulo y te pido disculpas por la demora. ¡Te mando un beso enorme!

Abulafia: ¡Amiga! Me alegro que te hayan gustado las imágenes que te envié. ¿Cuáles son los planes de Afrodita? (son secretos... shhhhhhhh XDDD). Pues sencillamente se armará para pescar al pájaro, claro, a Ikki no le va a caer mucho. Pero te aseguro que al que menos le va a caer es a otro caballero cuando se entere y otro se va a querer matar por haber iniciado todos los rumores, ya sabrás por qué. Te mando un beso re grande y gracias por el review.

Shey de andromedacygnus: ¡¡¡Hola!! Pues muchas gracias, ya me recuperé de mi gripe, ya estoy al 100. . Así que te gusta Hyoga X Shun, ¿Eh? Pues claro que habrá, ya estaba en mis planes, solo espera uno o dos caítulos, habrá algo pues tengo una gran idea en mente para esa parejita. Gracias por el review, ¡Besos!  
Pues bien, esos eran los reviews que me llegaron hasta ahora (los cuales agradezco). Si no llego a contestar alguno prometo hacerlo luego, ¿Si? Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo. Les mando un beso a todos y ya mismo corro a la cama (ya es de día XDDD). Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, idea, crítica, etc. será aceptada con gusto. ¡Besos! 


	4. Fuego Súbito

Capítulo 4: Fuego súbito

La cena en el elegante sitio transcurrió en paz y tranquilidad, Saori se alegró de que sus caballeros se comportaran normales y no como solían hacerlo cuando se reunían todos en el Santuario. Ya casi finalizada la velada el grupo comienza a hacer planes para su primera noche en Río de Janeiro. La gente del hotel les recomendó varios lugares de moda y muy buenos, sin embargo no parecía haber quórum con respecto al destino del grupo esa noche.  
- Entonces, ¿Vamos todos juntos o qué? - preguntó Saga ya cansado de tanto discutir sobre que hacer -. Yo voto por ir a una disco - dijo muy decidido y esperando la reacción del resto.  
- ¿Por qué no dejamos eso para mañana? - preguntó Camus - El viaje nos cansó bastante, además había pensado en que podríamos aprovechar para ir a la playa mañana - opinó el francés.  
- ¿Vos no dormiste toda la tarde Camus?- lo miró Milo riendo - ¿De qué estás cansado?  
- Perdón, pero yo sólo pude dormir un rato Milo - contestó el santo de Acuario -. Aproveché la tarde para hacer algo de ejercicio en el gym y pasar por el spa.  
- No es necesario hacer tanto lío, nos separamos y listo - dijo Aldebaran -. Ustedes solo quieren ir a tomar algo a un bar - mirando a Camus, Shiryu y Mu -. ¿El resto decidió? Podríamos ir cada uno por su lado y listo, y mañana organizar algo mejor, ¿Les parece?  
Aceptando la sugerencia de Aldebaran el grupo entero se separa. Algunos deciden ir a alguna disco, entre ellos DeathMask, Shura, Aioros, Saga, Seiya y Aioria. Milo quería ir, pero no iba a dejar solo a su Camus en un bar. El resto - salvo Hyoga y Shun que decidieron salir por su cuenta - prefirió ir a tomar algo a un bar. Afrodita estaba indeciso, esperaba a ver que hacía Ikki. Éste optó por ir al bar así que el santo de Piscis lo seguiría, en realidad hubiese preferido una disco pues sería mucho más cómodo para atraparlo. Aun así, quizá con algo de suerte esa noche podría hacer algún intento de acercársele. Ya saliendo del hotel el grupo se separa. Dohko y Shion planeaban ir al bar, pero el patriarca antes de subirse al coche que los llevaría se le acercó al santo de Libra y le propuso otra idea, la cual aceptó. El resto los miró extrañados, pero no les quisieron preguntar porque se separaban de ellos, de seguro tendrían sus propios motivos. Un rato después éstos se encontraban caminando descalzos sobre la playa, a orillas del mar. El agua se sentía fría aunque Dohko se divertía mucho viendo como la espuma del mar cubría sus pies, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto allí diría que se comportaba como un niño. Shion lo observaba con una expresión de nostálgica tristeza, pues le venían a la memoria muchos recuerdos junto al santo de Libra en su juventud. Ese mediodía había almorzado con él pero no se había animado a hablar, tenia tantas cosas para decirle, sólo charlaron sobre cosas banales y nada importantes como dos buenos viejos amigos. El patriarca pensó que esa noche sería propicia para intentar acercarse más a Dohko, el agradable clima y la soledad de la playa le daría un buen ambiente a la situación. Aun así no estaba demasiado seguro. Ya habían hecho un buen trecho por la playa alejándose bastante pues desde donde estaban se podía ver que el alto edificio en donde se encontraba emplazado el hotel se veía pequeño. Dohko decide detenerse y se sienta sobre la arena seca. Shion imitó a su amigo, sentándose a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habló, solo se limitaron a contemplar la belleza del lugar perdiendo sus miradas en aquel punto donde el cielo y el mar se unen; en un momento Dohko sale de su ensimismamiento y comienza a hablar.  
- Yo se porque me trajiste aquí Shion - sin quitar su vista de las estrellas.  
Shion lo mira pero no se sorprende, ambos se conocen demasiado.  
- Yo... - intenta decir algo el patriarca del Santuario pero no sabe como comenzar.  
- Yo se que tu quieres que vuelva a ser todo como antes, pero no estoy seguro Shion - bajando la vista hacia el suelo -. Tu sabes como me dolió separarme de ti, y eso fue hace tanto tiempo... - alzando su mirada hacia el cielo de nuevo -. Ambos tuvimos que anteponer la misión que Athena nos confió en vez de nuestra felicidad... - su expresión se volvió triste.  
- ¡Pero ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad! - le dijo Shion poniendo mucha convicción y esperanzas en sus palabras - Dohko, ¡Te amo! Y siempre te amaré.  
El santo de Libra lo miró, ahora había algunas lágrimas pujando por salir de sus ojos. El también lo amaba, pero tenia miedo de sufrir de nuevo. No dijo nada, solo se levantó y siguió caminando, solo que ahora con rumbo al hotel.  
Shion no quería presionarlo, si bien sentía esperanzas de que aun conservara ese tierno y profundo amor que tiempo atrás le profesó no estaba seguro del todo. Aun así no entendía a Dohko, tenían la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida juntos, el camino estaba allí y solo había que seguirlo, pero el corazón del caballero de Libra estaba siendo obstinado. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba Shion.  
- ¿Acaso... acaso ya no me amas? - le preguntó Shion momentos después caminando detrás de Dohko.  
Dohko se detiene sorprendiendo a un Shion que se vuelve expectante, quería conocer sus sentimientos.  
- No se trata de eso - sin volverse a mirarlo -. Yo aun te amo pero... - siente que las lágrimas ya no pueden ser contenidas.  
Shion se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza desde atrás fuertemente, Dohko ni se inmuta, solo deja correr sus lágrimas. No puede hablar, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía.  
- ¡Vuelve conmigo entonces! - exclamó un Shion también invadido por la tristeza - ¡No me hagas esto! Dale una oportunidad a tu corazón... Y a mí... Por favor... - con la voz entrecortada por la angustia que sentía en su pecho.  
Firme pero gentil quita los brazos de Shion que lo rodeaban para luego continuar con su caminata. Yo te amo Shion, pero aun necesito tiempo. Compréndelo por favor, se dijo el santo de Libra.

Mientras tanto el grupo más grande había entrado a un concurrido bar que está en Ipanema, una de las playas más famosas de la ciudad. El lugar era muy moderno y sofisticado además de exclusivo. Al ingresar Saori se encargó de conseguir una buena mesa, momentos después una bella camarera los conduce al sector vip del bar. Ikki sintió que una vez más tenía a Afrodita demasiado cerca para su gusto, no había duda ya, el pato ruso tenía razón. No quería sentarse a su lado así que entre la confusión que se generó entre ellos para tomar una silla logró dejar atrás al caballero de Piscis, terminando sentándose entre Shaka y Kanon. Afrodita tomó a regañadientes la silla que quedó al lado de Aldebaran, desde allí ni siquiera podía ver a Ikki. ¡Maldición! Ahora no lo tengo a mi alcance y en este lugar no tendré oportunidad. Si al menos hubiese venido DeathMask... ¡Pero no! Siempre tiene que estar pegado a Shura, porqué no dicen que son pareja y ya, de seguro lo son, se decía con una mezcla de bronca y resignación.  
El alcohol empezó a dar vueltas en la mesa y la cosa se puso más alegre, en especial Saori quien generalmente no tomaba pero esa noche hizo una excepción. La normalmente histérica amargada mujer ahora reía con ellos y todo por culpa de un margarita que pidió, el cual tenía más tequila de lo normal. Lo más divertido de la noche fue la competencia de "aguante" de tequila entre Kanon y Milo, perdía el que primero empezara a perder la cordura. Ganó Milo pues al sexto vaso de tequila Kanon comienza a hablar más pavadas de lo normal hasta que termina K.O. sobre la mesa, al mejor estilo Seiya, por lo que todos rieron a carcajadas por la escena. El algún momento de la noche ven a Aldebaran levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la barra, por la seña que le hizo a alguien - al parecer una mujer - de seguro se encontró con alguien conocido. Ya cerca de las cinco de la mañana todos deciden regresar, además ya estaba amaneciendo. A esa hora ven a Aldebaran regresar con el grupo.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Con quién te encontraste? - le preguntó con curiosidad Mu, uno de sus mejores amigos.  
- Ah, con una vieja amiga, Mareleize. Muchos años sin verla - le comentó -. ¿Qué le pasó a Kanon? - preguntó a su amigo al ver el pésimo estado en que se encontraba.  
Un Kanon semi inconsciente era llevado a las rastras por Ikki y Shaka.  
- Le pasó eso por tomar más tequila del que podía soportar - se reía Mu -. Debiste verlo, fue muy gracioso. Otra que estaba mareada era Saori, pero trataba que no se le notara. Casi lo logra, pero tropieza con el escalón de la entrada del hotel la muy boba. Menos mal que Shiryu estaba a su lado, sino hubiera pegado su cara contra el piso.  
- Gracias Shiryu - completamente sonrojada -. Ay... Mi cabeza... - se quejaba la mujer.  
Justo detrás de ellos llegaba el otro grupo, Aldebaran y el resto se sorprenden de verlos tan temprano pues conocían la manía de Shura, DeathMask y Aioros de regresar de las discos ya pasadas las nueve de la mañana.  
- Vaya... ¿No es muy temprano para regresar? - le preguntó un sonriente Aldebaran a Saga quien era el que primero entró.  
- Atrás mío veras la respuesta - con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.  
Un segundo después ven como entre DeathMask, Shura y Aioros traen a dos absolutamente inconscientes Aioria y Seiya. Nadie preguntó nada, no hacía falta. El alcohol había cobrado dos víctimas más esa noche.  
- Y no son los únicos - le dijo Milo a Saga - mira a tu hermanito - señalando al sofá del lobby.  
La expresión de enojo y fastidio del caballero de Géminis se intensificó al ver a su gemelo durmiendo. ¿Cuándo va a aprender que no debe tomar tanto? No tiene nada de resistencia, y él lo sabe, ¡Diablos!, pensaba un enojado Saga. Sin muchas ganas Ikki ayuda a Saga a llevar a Kanon a la habitación dado que la compartían, mientras que entre Aldebaran y Aioros llevan a los bellos durmientes Seiya y Aioria a la suya. El santo de Sagitario después de dejar a su hermano en su cama se despide de Aldebaran y se va a dormir. Como me gustaría tomarle una foto y enviársela a Marin, pensaba Aioros sobre el estado de su hermano mientras se reía de ello.

Sólo un pequeño grupo logró despertarse a eso de las nueve; con algo de sueño Shun y Hyoga se levantan y tras darse una ducha van a desayunar. Ellos se acostaron mucho más temprano que los otros, al menos aun era de noche. Shion también se levantó temprano y lo primero que hizo fue intentar despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto: Mu y Shiryu. No hubo caso, Mu le contestó algo ininteligible entre sueños para luego dar la vuelta y seguir durmiendo; Shiryu ni siquiera le hizo caso. El patriarca se encontró a la parejita desayunando y dado que no apareció nadie más se dirigieron a la piscina a tomar algo de sol. Recién pasadas las once y media de la mañana se fueron despertando los demás, se suponía que iban a encontrarse temprano para desayunar pero dada la hora a la que se acostaron, era obvio que nadie haría aparición hasta casi el mediodía. Ikki se despertó gracias a una discusión que los gemelos estaban armando, ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo para usar la ducha.  
- ¡Que yo voy primero! - gritó Kanon.  
- No señor, yo soy el mayor así que tengo derecho - quitándole la toalla a su hermano.  
- ¡Me tienes harto con eso Saga! - tironeando de la toalla que acababa de sacarle su hermano.  
- ¿Podrían callarse y dejarse de comportar como niños? - les dijo un Ikki más dormido que despierto mientras bostezaba - Decidan de una maldita vez quien usa el baño primero.  
- ¡Yo iré primero! - dijo Saga mientras entraba al baño aunque estaba siendo agarrado por Kanon del brazo - ¡Basta Kanon! Además tu tienes la maldita costumbre de tardar tres horas para ducharte, siempre haces lo mismo - le reprochaba Saga.  
La discusión continuó por un buen rato, y dado que Ikki ya se estaba hartando de oír sus gritos - los cuales seguramente estaban siendo escuchados por todo el piso - decidió tomar una toalla y una muda de ropa y salir de la habitación pensando en que quizá su hermano le permitiría usar la ducha. Se cruza a la habitación de enfrente y toca a la puerta, no estaba. Ya resignado estaba por volverse cuando ve que Dohko sale de la habitación continua a la que él ocupaba con los gemelos y se le ocurre una idea.  
- Disculpa Dohko - volviéndose hacia el caballero de Libra -. ¿Sería mucha molestia que use tu baño? Como podrás oír Saga y Kanon aun se están peleando por quien va a ducharse primero.  
- Cierto - riéndose al escuchar los gritos y los reproches de los gemelos -. Ningún problema - le contesta - puedes entrar, creo que Shaka ya salía del baño.  
Ikki entra al cuarto y ve que estaba bastante ordenado, nada que ver al suyo en donde había ropa tirada por todas partes y eso que habían llegado ayer. Las camas si bien no estaban hechas - el servicio de limpieza se encargaría de ello luego - al menos estaban ordenadas, salvo la del medio que estaba hecha un desastre y con las sábanas en el piso. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta.  
- ¿Shaka? - pregunta - Soy Ikki, Dohko me dijo que podía usar el baño.  
- ¡Ya salgo! - le contestó mientras cerraba la ducha y salía de la tina - Déjame adivinar, Saga y Kanon discutiendo por quien se baña primero, ¿No? - le preguntó el rubio -. Acostúmbrate Ikki, siempre lo hacen. - Exacto, además sus gritos me estaban taladrando los oídos, de hecho aun gritan - escuchando que la discusión de hermanos continuaba.  
- Puedes ir entrando Ikki, me iré ni bien termine de secarme el cabello. Un semidesnudo Shaka abre la puerta y deja pasar a Ikki, solamente una toalla atada en su cintura cubría sus partes íntimas y aun llevaba el cabello mojado y desordenado. El Fénix se desviste y entra a la tina; la situación no estaba muy a su gusto pero si tenia que esperar a que alguno de los gemelos terminara la discusión estaría horas. Tampoco tenia ganas de soportar una estúpida pelea con ellos si lo veían entrar primero a ducharse. Mientras Shaka secaba su cabello e intentaba desenredarlo no podía evitar ver a través del espejo la atractiva figura de Ikki gracias a que la cortina del baño era casi transparente. Nunca se había percatado de que Ikki tenia un cuerpo tan atlético y sexy, era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo. Una extraña curiosidad lo hizo moverse un poco para ver a por el espejo algo más pero no lo logró. En eso el santo de Virgo se percata de que Ikki no cerró del todo la cortina así que mientras desenredaba su cabello movió un poco la cabeza y quedó en la posición justa para ver algo de la piel morena del caballero de bronce. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando logró divisar el perfecto trasero del peliazul. Ahora bien, si el rubio pensaba que el Fénix no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban espiando se equivocó, pues de soslayo vio que Shaka lo miraba a través del espejo. Lo que más le extrañó fue que esa actitud no le molestó para nada, al contrario, le resultó divertida. Vaya... No sabía que Shaka tenía su lado voyeur, se dijo Ikki mientras se ponía a propósito al alcance de la vista del rubio. El santo de Virgo no le caía mal a Ikki, además el también aprovechó para mirar el esbelto cuerpo de Shaka, también era la primera vez que lo veía sin ropa. Minutos después cierra la ducha y se seca para luego abrir la cortina y salir de la tina con la toalla en la cintura. Mientras tanto Shaka aun trataba de desenredar su largo cabello y al parecer - por la expresión de su rostro - estaba bastante molesto. Ikki lo miraba atento, le resultaba divertido ver como Shaka prácticamente se peleaba con su pelo.  
- Te parecerá gracioso seguro - le dijo el rubio quien lo miraba a través del espejo - pero tu no tienes que andar cuidando que se te enrede el cabello.  
Ikki no pudo contener la risa cuando ve que por el forcejeo con su pelo se le queda atascado el cepillo a Shaka en la maraña de pelo rubio, cuanto más peleaba más lograba que se enredara.  
- Encima ayer estuve en un centro comercial y olvidé traer el acondicionador - le comentaba recordando lo sucedido el día anterior -. ¡Ay! - se quejó por haberse tironeado el mismo el pelo.  
Un momento después ve que Ikki se le acerca desde atrás y toma el cepillo.  
- Pensé que tenías más paciencia Shaka - se reía Ikki mientras desenredaba poco a poco sus finos y rubios cabellos y lograba quitar el cepillo atascado, actitud que provocó que Shaka se sonrojara un poco -. Déjame ayudarte - los ojos zafiro de Ikki se encuentran en el espejo con la mirada turquesa de Shaka.  
Ikki comienza a peinar a Shaka tomando recaudo de no tironear demasiado sus cabellos. En ese momento recordó que hace mucho peinaba así Shun, cuando éste era un pequeño niño su cabello siempre se le enredaba y era igual de fino. El santo de Virgo no se esperaba una actitud así por parte del Fénix, pero había algo que le impedía resistirse y decirle que no lo haga. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que Shaka podía sentir el aroma de la piel de Ikki recién limpia. El rubio se quedó completamente callado contemplando como un paciente Ikki lo peinaba, en ese instante se percató que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. ¿Por qué me siento así?, se preguntaba Shaka. Sin querer - o al menos eso le parecía - el Fénix rozaba la piel de alabastro del rubio mientras separaba por mechones sus largos y finos cabellos dorados para desenredarlo. Ikki en ningún momento se había propuesto hacer eso pero de golpe sintió un hechizante magnetismo hacia el santo de Virgo, era como si tuviera la necesidad de tocarlo y sentir su piel de cerca; sin darse cuenta se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos. En un momento mientras lo peinaba el peliazul roza el largo cuello de Shaka provocando en éste una electrizante sensación haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que los ojos azul noche de Ikki lo miraban a través del espejo, ¿Esa mirada... que significa?, se decía Shaka al contemplar una expresión de inusitado deseo. El Fénix se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Shaka al tocarlo sin querer, ahora él lo miraba por el espejo y lo que hizo a continuación fue volver a acariciarlo y comenzar a acercarse de a poco tan solo para comprobar su teoría. Esperó a ver la reacción del rubio, le gustaba, se le notaba en la cara. Ni bien confirmó eso se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a rozar sus labios sobre la suave piel del rubio mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su espalda. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de la garganta de Shaka, aquellas suaves y provocativas caricias que el Fénix le daba lo estaban excitando. El espontáneo juego que se había iniciado entre ellos continuó y el próximo paso de Ikki fue mordisquear y lamer la oreja derecha de Shaka mientras que éste estiró sus brazos hacia atrás para tomar y atraer más hacia sí el trasero de Ikki al tiempo que deslizaba su mano izquierda por debajo de la toalla. En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta que el Fénix estaba más que excitado al sentir que su miembro viril se abultaba cada vez más presionando contra él. En eso Ikki baja su mano izquierda hasta la cintura de Shaka y deshace el nudo que sostenía la toalla dejándolo completamente desnudo, a continuación la desliza hasta la entrepierna comenzando a acariciar a su ya excitado miembro. Los gemidos del rubio aumentan cada vez más al sentir como el peliazul lo tocaba, además le gustaba muchísimo manosear el trasero de Ikki y como quería un contacto más "cercano" con él de un tirón quita la molesta toalla que llevaba, ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Esa actitud de Shaka hizo que Ikki se animara a más, mientras continuaba lamiendo el blanco y suave cuello y acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio con la mano derecha empieza a tocar el firme trasero del santo de Virgo para luego introducir uno de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de éste. Esperó a ver la reacción, no quería romper esa magia que se había creado sobrepasando algún límite que no debía. Sin embargo Shaka sorprendió al Fénix abriendo más las piernas para darle mayor libertad y comodidad, era obvio que sabía lo que vendría después. Ikki no veía la hora de hacerlo suyo, ya ni le importaba porque ni como llegó a esa situación, solo deseaba experimentar y disfrutar del momento.  
- Hazlo de una vez... - le dijo el rubio con un voz hiperseductora - ya no aguanto más.  
Ikki sonrió sin poder creer que Shaka le estuviese pidiendo de esa manera que lo penetrara; y el tampoco lo soportaba, esa actitud y esa voz lo volvieron loco. Acto seguido Ikki da un pasó atrás para que Shaka se acomode y a continuación lo penetra. Al principio escucha un gemido de dolor ahogado, pero el rubio tras acostumbrarse a tener el miembro de Ikki dentro suyo comenzó a sentir un placer inimaginado. El Fénix no solo embestía cada vez más fuerte al caballero dorado sino también lo masturbaba. Ahora eran los dos que, a coro, gritaban del placer. Las estocadas de Ikki fueron más rápidas hasta que logran alcanzar el clímax; Shaka pudo sentir el tibió semen del peliazul dentro suyo el cual se deslizaba ahora hasta sus piernas a la vez que su propio semen se escurría en la mano de Ikki. Los dos caballeros quedaron completamente exhaustos por lo que acababan de hacer, pero no llegan a tener tiempo para recuperar el aliento cuando sienten que la puerta de entrada del cuarto se abre.  
- ¿Aun estás ahí Shaka? - preguntó Dohko al entrar al cuarto - Mira que se están yendo todos a la playa, ya casi han terminado de desayunar... - Dohko deja de hablar cuando se da cuenta que Ikki aun continuaba allí.  
La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y Dohko los ve a los dos muy juntitos en el baño, aunque para suerte de estos no alcanza a ver nada demasiado comprometedor. Si bien tratan de ocultar la agitación el santo de Libra - que no es ningún tonto - se acerca y les guiña un ojo.  
- Se les pasó muy rápido el tiempo - les sonrió pícaramente a los más que sonrojados Shaka e Ikki -. Si se apuran podrán comer algo.  
- Gracias por dejarme usar la ducha - salió Ikki del baño - Nos vemos luego - dijo con un tono nervioso no sin antes voltear hacia Shaka y guiñarle un ojo.  
Ikki regresó con sus cosas a su habitación sin importarle si el resto del grupo o algún otro pasajero del hotel lo veía solamente cubierto con una toalla. Recién cuando entra al cuarto se toma unos segundos apoyado sobre la puerta para recuperar el aliento. No se da cuenta que los gemelos lo observaban sentados en una de las camas con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios hasta que Kanon no puede evitar que una risita ahogada se escape de su boca.  
- ¿Eh? - percatándose de la presencia de Saga y de Kanon - ¿Qué pasa?  
No contestaron, ahora los dos hermanos reían abiertamente.  
- Es cierto que nosotros gritamos mucho cuando discutimos - dijo Saga mientras miró a Kanon por un momento - pero ustedes dos nos ganaron - absolutamente tentado de la risa.  
- Tuvieron suerte de que ninguno del grupo estaba en el piso - añadió Kanon también riéndose -. La próxima vez bajen el volumen.  
Ahí Ikki se dio cuenta de que los gemelos escucharon todo, bueno, después de todo ellos escuchaban tranquilamente la pelea entre ellos así que no les sorprendía aquello. ¡Demonios! ¡Justo lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora tendré que soportar que este par de idiotas me moleste!, pensaba un enojado Ikki.  
Sin decir nada el Fénix entró al baño y cerró la puerta, no tenía ganas de soportar las bromas de esos dos mientras se vestía. Cuando su cabeza estuvo más fría procesó todo lo que había hecho momentos antes con Shaka, no podía creer el hecho de haber terminado teniendo sexo con el caballero de Virgo. No estaba arrepentido, al contrario, pero en ningún momento lo había planeado. Ni bien terminó de vestirse salió corriendo hacia donde estaba reunido el resto del grupo sin dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

¡Hola! Uffffffff... Al fin termino éste capítulo, estuve varios días para hacerlo y creo que quedó bien (eso espero ' ). No olviden dejarme review comentándome que les pareció, ¿Sí? . Sucedieron muchas cosas y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo sucederán más además de adelantarles de un par de peleas XDDD (me pregunto si se imaginarán algo ya...). Bueno, ahora procedo a contestar los reviews:  
Chubi: ¡Amiga! Perdona por no contestar tu review antes, pues me di cuenta de ello luego de que subí el capítulo. Pues te agradezco que pienses eso de mí, aunque no me considero la mejor (Varda se sonroja). ¡Y sí que me pone muy contenta amiga! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, muuuuuuchos besos y gracias .  
Marina: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, a Ikki no le gusta ni un poco que el pecesito lo persiga. La parte divertida va a venir en el próximo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado este. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!  
Shadir: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por el review! Seiya para mi no tiene muchas neuronas (o directamente no tiene XDDDD), lo que sí tiene es suerte para escaparse de los castigos, bueno, no siempre XDD. Soportar a Saori si que es un castigo. DeathMask si que va a querer usar su Sekishiki Mekai Ha para con Ikki, claro, no quiero jugarme a decir quien gana la pelea, pero Ikki va a querer matar a varios también. En algún momento se va a querer vengar de la "bromita". Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo, ¡Besos!  
Anfitrite: ¡Amiga! Una vez más gracias por tu idea. Ya habrás leído una pequeña introducción de como la aplicaré, en el próximo capítulo verás como se dan las cosas. ¿de quien está enamorado Shura? ¡Pues de Aioros! Aunque el pobre no se anima a decírselo, y te aseguro que no le será nada fácil. ¿Ya tenés una idea para un fic? (Varda salta de la alegría) ¡Ya quiero leer! Espero pronto leer algo tuyo por acá, ¿De que será? ¡Ahhh, no aguanto la espera! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te mando muchos besos y gracias por el review.  
Valsed: ¡Hola! Esa es la gran pregunta... DeathMask bastante problemas tiene para confesarle a Afro lo que siente y encima se corre el rumor que hay alguien detrás del pecesito. No le va a ser nada gracioso, te lo aseguro XDDDDD. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!  
Shey de Virgo: ¡Amiga Shey! Pues contestar los reviews es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, y te agradezco a ti por dejármelos . Pues me alegro que te este gustando la cosa, en el próximo capítulo verás más a Shun y a Hyoga, no quiero dejarlos atrás, de hecho algo importante va a pasar (aunque no voy a decir nada XDDDDDD). ¿Un fic tuyo? ¡Genial! ¡Ya quiero leer! Espero que te llegue toda la inspiración necesaria. Y te aclaro que no voy a hacer sufrir a Mu (bueno... solo un poquito). Ya tendrá su oportunidad en este fic, yo adoro que Mu haga pareja con... (no lo voy a decir... aunque algunas que han leído mis fics - y tu también si llegaste a leer algún otro mío - saben quien es mi pareja preferida para Mu). ¡Te mando un beso enorme Shey!  
Nebyura: ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? espero que bien.Si, quedó algo corto el cap anterior, pero este - para compensar - quedó más largo, espero ue te gste. El próximo capítulo va a estar dedicado a la situación de DeathMask y Shura... Van a haber muuuchas cosas interesantes (aunque aun no escribí nada XD). ¡Te mando muchos besitos!  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Ya te extrañaba! Menos mal que tu pc volvió a funcionar amiga.Y debo decirte algo, la idea base de este fic fue tuya (cuano se te ocurrió la idea de hacer que Shaka diga Ikki estaba detrás de algun caballero), así que esto se debe a ti. Bueno, espero verte más seguido ahora por el msn. ¡Besos!  
Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Ya es bastante tarde por acá (o muy temprano XDDDD) y ya se me hizo de día. Les mando a todos un beso y espero que les haya gustado esta locura que escribí. Bye! 


	5. Hexágono amoroso

Capítulo 5: Hexágono amoroso

Kanon ni bien estuvo listo le pidió a su hermano que no lo esperara y que vaya con el resto pues tenia que hacer algo primero. Ese "algo" fue correr hacia la habitación contigua y hablar con su amigo Shaka, el cual - para su suerte - aun estaba allí, también casi listo para irse.  
- Tu nunca tocas la puerta, ¿No? - le preguntó un molesto Shaka al menor de los gemelos que entró sin golpear.  
- No te enojes... - con una sonrisa pícara -.Te diré lo mismo que a Ikki recién: la próxima vez bajen el volumen - guiñándole un ojo.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu...? - le preguntó el rubio algo nervioso temiendo que haya escuchado todo.  
- Nosotros querrás decir. Saga y yo escuchamos... todo - riéndose del súbito enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Shaka -. Espero que la broma que planeamos no se haya ido a la basura por eso.  
- ¿Eh? - un poco molesto - No hagas ningún comentario sobre ese tema Kanon - le advirtió el santo de Virgo -. Y sobre la broma... Ikki aun no sabe nada - sonrió.  
- ¿No te puedo preguntar? Vamos... cuéntale al tío Kanon... - ahogando una carcajada.  
Shaka no le contestó, solo se limitó a abrir la puerta y empujarlo hacia el pasillo.  
- Vamos, ya es bastante tarde Kanon - le ordenó un muy serio Shaka.  
Ya eran más de las once y varios de los santos de Athena se quedaron sin desayunar. Ikki cuando subió a la terraza vio que ya estaban preparando las mesas para el mediodía. Resignado a comer algo por ahí, bajó hasta el lobby donde se encontró con la mayoría del grupo. Algunos estaban en la piscina según le dijeron, el resto se disponía a cruzarse a la playa. En eso ven que Shion, Dohko, Shun y Hyoga aparecen.  
- No saben lo linda que esta el agua... - se relamía Dohko -. Bueno, el plan era la playa, ¿No? - preguntándole al resto.  
Dohko estaba con todas las pilas puestas para salir y aprovechar el día, sin embargo el resto de los chicos parecía que no tenían nada de energía. Seiya y Aioria estaban en estado de letargo sobre un sofá cómodo y grande. Saori tenia unas ojeras enormes y tardaba en reaccionar y el estado del resto era pésimo.  
- La juventud de hoy da lástima - bromeó un sonriente Shion -. Recuerden que quedamos en que esta noche salíamos todos, y espero que no vuelva a suceder lo que me comentaron que pasó esta mañana - refiriéndose al estado de inconsciencia de Seiya, Aioria y Kanon.  
Tras despertar a Seiya y a Aioria y cargando algunas reposeras, sombrillas y lonas se dirigen a la playa. Saori había elegido un hotel con la mejor ubicación, solo tenían que cruzar la avenida Atlântica y ya estaban en la playa. La famosa playa Copacabana - del mismo nombre que el barrio - se encontraba atestada de gente, algo muy normal en pleno febrero; tras buscar un buen rato un lugar cómodo para todos comienzan a ubicar las cosas. No hace falta decir que muchas chicas se detienen a contemplar a los bellísimos y seductores santo de Athena y hasta algunas envidiaban a Saori, por estar ella rodeada de tan atractivos chicos.  
- ¡¡¡Seiya!!! - gritó de pronto la diosa - ¿Dónde está el bolso con el protector solar?  
Al segundo el esclavo personal de la mujer aparece con un bolso y empieza a buscar.  
- Aquí lo tienes Saori, se te ofrece algo más - con un poco de fastidio.  
- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo? - le preguntó una sonriente y compradora Saori.  
Al rato un babeante Seiya le estaba pasando protector solar en la espalda a la supuesta diosa de la sabiduría, mientras que Kanon le alcanza un refresco que tan "amablemente" le pidió. Solo faltaba que alguno de los otros esclavos comiencen a abanicarla. Afrodita había visto a Seiya y pensó que no sería mala idea pedirle a Ikki que le pusiera el bronceador. Digamos que estuvo persiguiéndolo por toda la playa para acercarse a él pero éste se le volvía a escurrir. El Fénix no quería saber nada de tener a la piraña fea cerca, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ir a nadar un rato. Mientras caminaba hacia la orilla divisa a Shaka, el rubio estaba sentado sobre una lona leyendo un libro algo apartado del lío que armaba el resto de los chicos. Dohko los había interrumpido antes por lo que no pudo hablar con él y recién ahora lo veía a solas. De golpe sintió algo de nervios, aun no tragaba por completo todo lo que pasó entre ellos un rato antes. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Shaka? No podía negar que le había gustado mucho estar con él y que le gustaría repetirlo, pero sentía un poco de inseguridad. Lamentablemente Ikki se quedó mucho tiempo pensando pues mientras lo observaba desde lejos ve que Mu se acerca al rubio para hablarle. ¡Diablos! Ahora no podré hablar con él, bueno, será más tarde, se dijo Ikki mientras corría hacia la orilla del mar.  
El santo de Virgo se encontraba algo alejado del resto del grupo, no solo porque buscaba un poquito de paz y tranquilidad dentro de ese caos de gente sino también porque se había cansado de recibir los pelotazos provocados por los malos saques de Aioros, quien jugaba un improvisado partido de beach voley junto con Saga teniendo a Aioria y a Hyoga de contrincantes siendo estos últimos los que ganaban por amplia diferencia. Al contrario del resto que solo vestían shorts él llevaba unas bermudas grises combinadas con azul de microfibra y una remera blanca sin mangas, atuendo más que cómodo para él pues no planeaba meterse al agua ni tomar sol. Por ello tomó el recaudo de embadurnarse con la suficiente cantidad de bloqueador solar para evitar que su blanca piel se queme, además de tener a mano sus lentes oscuros y una gorra roja con el logo de Ferrari que DeathMask le prestó antes de irse a nadar. Completamente absorto y ajeno del resto del mundo un muy concentrado Shaka estaba por comenzar el séptimo capítulo del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" cuando el santo de Aries se le acerca y se sienta a su lado. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que Shaka se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, le sorprendió ver la nerviosa expresión en su rostro.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre Mu? - dejando el libro sobre la lona - ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de turbación? - le preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación.  
Mu bajó la mirada, estaba nervioso, demasiado para su gusto. Su amigo Shaka lo miraba expectante para que hablara.  
- Bueno... Vine a pedirte consejo... - comenzó a decirle tímidamente -. No se como empezar.  
- ¿Por el principio? - le sonrió el rubio - Dime Mu - poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo - te veo algo preocupado, ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?  
- Bueno - respirando profundo - no es fácil decir esto pero no se a quien recurrir, pero antes me tienes que prometer que no dirás nada - mirando directamente a los ojos de Shaka.  
- Lo prometo amigo, pero dime que te pasa. ¿Es grave?  
- Es que... - volvió a bajar la mirada - estoy... estoy enamorado de alguien y... tu sabes, no soy ningún experto en ese tema - sintiendo sus mejillas arder de golpe.  
- Así que era eso, ya me estabas asustando. ¿Y quién es el afortunado? - le preguntó el rubio tratando de animarlo.  
- Es... Saga - le contestó en voz casi inaudible y dirigiendo una mirada fugaz hacia el santo de Géminis.  
- ¡Aha! Pues entonces te deseo suerte Mu. ¿En que quieres que te ayude?  
- No se como decirle lo que siento y además, no se si esta con alguien o no. No lo se, tampoco quiero quedar como un idiota - le decía con una mezcla de impaciencia, emoción y duda.  
- Cálmate Mu, te comprendo. No soy ningún especialista en este tema, te aclaro - de golpe le vino a la memoria cierto suceso ocurrido en esa mañana -. Haré lo que pueda, ¿De acuerdo? - aliviándose al ver que Mu parecía más tranquilo - No puedo asegurarte si Saga esta o no con alguien, pero creo que no. Y con respecto a decirle lo que sientes, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Eso nunca es fácil, para nadie Mu, no te aflijas. Deberías acercarte más a él, pero sin dejar de ser sutil. Estoy pensando que podrías aprovechar esta misma noche para comenzar, quedamos en ir a una disco todos y sabes bien que a Saga le gusta mucho bailar - guiñándole un ojo -. Lo repito, no es fácil, pero debes hacer el intento.  
- Gracias Shaka, gracias por escucharme - regalándole una sonrisa sincera al rubio -. Aunque dudo que se fije en mi... - retomando la expresión triste que llevaba momentos atrás en su rostro.  
- No seas tonto - lo regañó Shaka - deberías tenerte más confianza. Se que Saga parece un poco "intimidante" al principio, pero es buena persona. No debes temer, pero si decides en algún momento confesarle tus sentimientos deberás estar siempre preparado para el rechazo. Se que es duro decirte esto, pero tampoco quiero que te ilusiones demasiado.  
El rubio vio como la dureza de sus palabras resonaron en el rostro de Mu, sabía bien que seria chocante decirle eso pero el era su amigo y debía prepararlo para todo. Lo envidiaba un poco, a él también le gustaría tener a alguien por quien ilusionarse y soñar. Ahí se dio cuenta de que tenia muchas ganas de enamorarse, le alegró mucho que Mu - uno de sus mejores amigos - haya encontrado a ese "alguien". El santo de Aries se quedó sentado a su lado cabizbajo y pensativo, meditaba las palabras que Shaka le había dicho. Era cierto, debía estar preparado para un rechazo, aun así no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Debía tomar fuerzas y jugarse, si no lo hacia iba a terminar arrepintiéndose. El rubio tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, en un momento le pareció divisar las lejanas cabezas de Shura y de DeathMask zambullirse en el agua pero no estaba seguro, a esa distancia su vista lo engañaba. De golpe una alejada cabeza peliazul atrae su atención, ¿Es Ikki?, se preguntó. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando los detalles de ese espontaneo encuentro le volvieron a su mente, nunca jamás se había imaginado que algo así le iba a pasar. Reconoció que se moría de ganas de saber que era lo que el Fénix pensaba de ese encuentro, Todo sucedió demasiado rápido..., se decía para sí el caballero dorado. Además por culpa de Dohko Ikki se fue y no pudo hablar con él. El tema es que tampoco quería arruinar la broma que planearon con Kanon y Milo y que encima él mismo sugirió. Si hubiera sabido... Yo y mi grandísima bocota..., se regañó a sí mismo Shaka.  
- ¿Y tu Shaka? - le preguntó Mu sacando de golpe al rubio de su ensimismamiento - ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?  
Tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta del santo de Aries, aun tenía la imagen de la lejana cabeza peliazul perdiéndose en el agua mezclada con las otras tantas imágenes que daban vueltas en su mente.  
- ¿Enamorado? - con una expresión de indiferencia - Ni ahí - se encogió de hombros.  
- Pero apuesto a que te gustaría - le sonrió su amigo.  
Mu sin darse cuenta había dado en la tecla.  
- Ehhhhh... Bueno... Si, que se yo - bajó la mirada -. Me gustaría, pero aun no he encontrado la persona correcta, creo... - como si dudara de lo que le acababa de decir.  
Mu estaba por decirle algo sobre ello cuando de golpe Shaka siente un ruido seco y un dolor en su cabeza. Al instante ve rodar a su lado una pelota de voley.  
- ¡¡¡Disculpa Shaka!!! - le grito Aioros.  
- ¡Ya me tienen harto con esta pelota! - le contestó un más que fastidiado Shaka a Aioros.  
En eso ven que Saga se acerca a ellos, provocando un repentino rubor en las mejillas de Mu.  
- ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? - les preguntó - Aioria y Hyoga se cansaron de ganarnos - sonriendo -. ¿Aceptan?  
- ¡Claro! - contestó el rubio cambiando repentinamente su enojo por una gran sonrisa pues pensaba que sería una situación perfecta para su amigo Mu.  
Mu quedaba estúpido cada vez que tenía a Saga cerca, así que Shaka prácticamente lo arrastró hasta donde estaba Aioros. Además tuvo la idea de separar la pareja Aioros - Saga y hacer que Saga juegue con Mu y él con Aioros. No era amante de los deportes y menos del beach voley pero se defendía como podía; de todas maneras Aioros y Saga no eran la gran cosa jugando, pero al fin y al cabo la idea era divertirse y ayudar a juntar a Mu con Saga. Estuvieron un buen rato jugando cuando la pelota vuelve a salir disparada - por enésima vez - por culpa de un mal saque del caballero de Sagitario, en eso ven a Afrodita acercarse con la pelota de voley en sus manos y se la lanza de nuevo.  
- Disculpen chicos, ¿Alguno de ustedes de casualidad vio a Ikki por aquí? - preguntó el santo de Piscis como al pasar.  
Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y le dijeron que no lo habían visto, luego ven que Afrodita se va. Mu y Shaka ven que Aioros y Saga se miran con complicidad y luego se ríen.  
- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - le pregunta Shaka a Aioros con curiosidad.  
El caballero de Sagitario vuelve a mirar al santo de Géminis y comienza a reírse, cosa que extraña aun más a los otros dos.  
- Solo nos reímos de un chisme Shaka - le comentó Saga -. Algo que nos dijo Hyoga hace un rato pero no le creímos... Hasta ahora - comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
- Es que Hyoga nos comentó que Ikki estaba detrás de Afrodita - tratando de dejar de reír -. Claro, no le creímos ni una palabra, pero es gracioso ver que Afro pregunte por Ikki. No se si será cierto pero seria gracioso verlos juntos - intentando recobrar la compostura - ¿Alguno escuchó sobre eso?  
- No, ni idea - le contestó Mu.  
Pero si yo fui quien comenzó el chisme chicos, se decía Shaka mientras negaba con la cabeza. Al parecer la broma no se iba a echar a perder fácilmente, alguien más se estaba encargando de correr el chisme. Eso le hacia gracia al guardián de la sexta casa, aunque en el fondo rogaba que Ikki no se enterara que él fue quien comenzó con todo.  
El tiempo pasó bastante rápido mientras se divertían en la playa, ya casi a las cinco de la tarde algunos levantaron campamento y regresaron al hotel. Ikki regresó a esa hora con el resto, luego de haber recorrido a nado un largo trecho hasta casi llegar al extremo de la costa ya en la playa Leme y volver trotando por la orilla. El mar era algo que le gustaba mucho al Fénix, no solo nadar en él sino también quedarse en la costa observando su inmensidad. Podía sentir que de sus aguas emanaba un extraño misterio que lograba tranquilizarlo. Al llegar vio que Shaka aun seguía ocupado, no veía la hora de hablar con él y sacarse la duda de una buena vez pero al parecer no iba a ser fácil. Estaba por regresar al hotel cuando ve que Aioria se le acerca.  
- ¡Ikki! - grita Aioria mientras corre hacia él - Ya son las cinco y con Alde y Kanon vamos a surfear, ¿Venís con nosotros? - le preguntó.  
En ese momento recordó que cuando salieron del hotel Aioria le había hecho el comentario que planeaban a la tarde con Aldebaran y Kanon salir a surfear y como les dijo que tenia algo de experiencia en el tema lo invitaron. Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer - y Shaka continuaba ocupado -, aceptó la propuesta.  
Los cuatro desastrosos jugadores de beach voley terminaron cansados y hasta algo golpeados pues en un momento el juego se convirtió en una guerra de pelotazos. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la playa salvo algún que otro grupo de gente jugando un partido de fútbol o surfeando, sólo quedaban ellos cuatro y algunos que aun estaban en el mar. Shaka mientras recogía sus cosas miró hacia la costa y vio a algunos de sus compañeros dorados con sus tablas de surf sobre las olas, entre ellos ve a Ikki. Pues bien, veo que hoy no podré hablar con él, pensaba Shaka mientras le daba la espalda al mar y encaraba el regreso al hotel. Shura contemplaba la magnífica vista del ventanal del lobby, a través de ella podía ver la mezcla de dorados y rojos en el horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba y daba paso a las pequeñas y titilantes luces de plata en el cielo. Una vez más sus ojos se perdían en la nada, era como si buscara las soluciones a sus problemas mientras se aislaba del mundo. De pronto una mano que se mueve delante de él lo saca de su ensimismamiento.  
- ¡Hey! ¡Shura! - lo llama una conocida voz.  
- Ah, disculpa DeathMask, es que estaba.  
- Si, perdido en la nada - interrumpiendo a su amigo -. Últimamente veo que te aíslas mucho. Ánimos Shura - dando unos golpes a la espalda del santo de Capricornio - ya verás que todo saldrá bien.  
- Ah, si - intentó poner su mejor sonrisa - espero lo mismo. Cambiando de tema... ¿Y el resto? - preguntó Shura al ver que solo estaban ellos dos en el lobby.  
- Arriba haciendo lío, la histérica de Saori bajó dos veces a quejarse - se reía -. Pobre Shion, le echó la culpa a él por no controlarlos. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, Shion dijo que esta vez saldríamos a comer afuera y que nos encontrábamos aquí a las nueve y media.  
Mientras hablaban vieron entrar corriendo con tablas de surf a Aioria, Ikki, Aldebaran y Kanon, al parecer tenían prisa. Minutos después Shura se sorprende un poco al ver a Aioros bajar ya cambiado para salir. No pudo dejar de admirar lo bien que le quedaban esos jeans color oxido y esa camisa de lino blanco manga corta que llevaba algo abierta dejando ver algo sus musculosos pectorales. Estaba tan embobado que DeathMask tuvo que darle un codazo para que volviera a la realidad.  
- Ahhhhhhhhh - suspiraba Aioros mientras se tiraba sobre un sofá frente a Shura y a DeathMask -. Estoy muerto - decía -.Ya no soportaba el caos que hay arriba y mucho menos a Kanon discutir con Saga. Aunque me pregunto que es peor, ¿Los gritos de Saga o los de Saori? - comenzó a reír - Hicieron bien en quedarse aquí ustedes.  
- En realidad ni bien nos duchamos Afrodita usurpó el baño y empezó a desparramar cosas por toda la habitación, como si ya no hubiera desorden - le dijo Shura, comentario que no le cayo muy bien a DeathMask recibiendo por parte de él un sutil pisotón.  
- Justo que lo mencionas recordé algo muy gracioso que me comentaron hoy - dijo muy sonriente -. Se van a reír de esto, me llegó el rumor de que Ikki está detrás de Afrodita. No se si será verdad pero hoy Afro estuvo preguntando por Ikki.  
Shura ahogó una carcajada pero DeathMask se puso pálido, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada encima.  
- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - le preguntó el santo de Cáncer tratando de que Aioros no se de cuenta de su sorpresa.  
- ¿Quién fue? - haciendo memoria - ¡Ah, si! Hyoga, mientras jugábamos al beach voley. Aunque no se cuan cierto es.  
DeathMask quería saber cada detalle del supuesto chisme, pero de a poco otros caballeros comenzaron a poblar el lobby y éste ya no era un lugar para hablar de esas cosas. Si es verdad que me quiere robar a mi Afrodita, ¡¡¡Juro que lo mato!!!, se decía el santo de Cáncer mientras ponía una expresión de muy mal humor en su rostro.  
Nueve y media en punto todos estaban listos para salir, decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante que les recomendaron en el hotel situado a tan solo unas cuadras por sobre la avenida Atlântica. Luego de la cena salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a una disco muy famosa de la ciudad, esa noche el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y eso que aun era temprano. Ikki estaba casi detrás de todo el grupo mientras hacían fila para entrar, desde su lugar podía observar a Shaka quien en esos momentos estaba hablando con Mu. Ya era la segunda vez en el día que los veía muy pegados hablando, se moría de ganas de saber si entre ellos había algo. ¡Como si me interesara! Pero... ¡Diablos! ¿Ahora que haré?, se preguntaba el santo de bronce. Le molestaba el hecho de pensar demasiado en Shaka, no creía que ese encuentro que tuvo con él haya sido demasiado importante pero había algo más, el tema es que no se daba cuenta de que era exactamente. De pronto algo llamó su atención, pero cuando giró la cabeza para ver que era no encontró nada. Sintió como que alguien lo miraba fijo y con recelo, ¿Quién podría haber sido? No tenía a nadie en contra según el, salvo las ocasionales discusiones con el pato no había nadie con quien tuviese algún problema. Lentamente avanzaron en la fila y entraron al complejo. Era muy grande, y si bien había mucha gente el lugar no estaba lleno del todo. Estaba dividido en varios sectores, en una de las pistas pasaban dance, en otra música latina, otra era exclusiva para rock y música de los ochentas. Algo apartado estaba el sector chill out, en donde un dj pasaba temas tranquilos y relajantes.  
- ¡Guau! Cuando esto se llene nos vamos a perder seguro entre tanta gente - comentó Dohko.  
- Propongo ir a tomar algo primero, la gente aun está llegando y podríamos aprovechar e ir a tomar algo allá - propuso Saga señalando al sector chill out.  
El grupo entero siguió la sugerencia del mayor de los gemelos y fueron directamente hacía allí. Al entrar se encontraron con un lugar espacioso y lleno de cómodos sillones. La decoración era exquisita, colores exóticos y una iluminación apropiada que recordaban a oriente. Muchos tonos dorados, naranjas, rojos y terracotas y muchas velas aromáticas encendidas daban cierto aire de misterio al lugar. Luego de copar un sector lleno de sillones y sofás y muchos almohadones bordados una camarera les fue llevando los pedidos. Extrañamente Saori estaba bastante animada esa noche y fue la primera en pedirse un margarita, al parecer la bebida le había gustado bastante. Shaka tenia sus ojos puestos en Ikki que - como siempre - estaba algo alejado del grupo, aunque no estaba solo pues conversaba con Shiryu. Tenia a Mu a su lado, en esos momentos le daba apoyo moral.  
- Pues como te decía - le comentaba el caballero de Aries - no estoy seguro, aunque quizá tenga una chance no lo se Shaka... ¡Hey Shaka! - lo llamó pues se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente en otra - ¿Me estás escuchando?  
- ¿Eh? - volviendo su mirada hacia su interlocutor - Te estoy escuchando, me decías que aun no estabas seguro. Ya te dije que lo mejor es que estés cerca de Saga pero tampoco que estés demasiado encima o podría darse cuenta.  
- Si, lo se, pero.  
- ¡Mu! ¿No te tienes confianza? Vamos, yo se que puedes - le sonrió a su inseguro amigo.  
El sitio era tan agradable que daban ganas de quedarse allí toda la noche, la música que pasaba el dj era muy estimulante y suave. Sin embargo de a poco los caballeros fueron levantándose y se dirigieron hacia los distintos sectores del complejo. Mu dejó a Shaka en el lugar y se fue con Shion, Dohko, Shiryu y Aldebaran hacía la pista de música latina. Shaka los hubiera seguido, pero detestaba por completo esa música, además le gustaba bastante ese lugar. Claro, en esos momentos estaba ya bastante lleno y el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más pesado. Con la vista buscó a Ikki, pero el peliazul se le había escapado de nuevo. Que fácil te escurres Ikki... Me pregunto que música te gustará... ¿A dónde habrás ido?, se decía el rubio guardián de Virgo. Se levantó del comodísimo sofá y se fue a recorrer la disco, quizá con algo de suerte encontraba al Fénix por allí.  
Ya a las cuatro de la mañana el lugar estaba completo y la pista más transitada era la de música electrónica. Prácticamente no cabía un alfiler, además el dj estaba pasando en set espectacular de progressive trance (1) y en ese mismo momento remixaba uno de los temas de Dj Tiesto. Todo el mundo saltaba al ritmo de la música. DeathMask y Shura estaban bailando alegremente mientras éste último tomaba fuerzas para ir hacia donde Aioros. Había decidido que esa noche le iba a confesar sus sentimientos al santo de Sagitario. El español le hizo señas a DeathMask que iba hacia la cabina del dj, pues allí había visto que bailaba Aioros. Se encaminó hacia allí, no le fue fácil llegar pues tenia un largo trecho hasta la cabina y además debía pasar entre toda la muchedumbre. Minutos más tarde ya casi podía divisar al santo de Sagitario junto a la cabina completamente metido en la música cuando ve que Saga se acerca a él y se le pone a bailar al lado. No le alegra mucho la presencia del caballero de Géminis, sin embargo ya se había decidido así que continuó acercándose, pero de pronto se queda paralizado al contemplar algo que jamás se había imaginado. Claramente vio que Saga tomó a Aioros de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo. El mundo se detuvo por completo para el santo de Capricornio, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, no era posible que el amor de su vida tuviese dueño. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y no le importó en absoluto, estaba boquiabierto y una expresión de estupefacción marcaba su rostro. Dio la espalda a la escena y salió corriendo empujando a la gente, debía irse de allí lo antes posible, no podía soportar un segundo más viendo como sus corazón se hacía añicos. Segundos después siente que alguien lo agarra fuertemente del brazo y lo atrae hacia sí, era DeathMask quien se había quedado cerca de él guardando cierta distancia. No dijo nada, no podía hablar, en esos momentos solo necesitaba que alguien lo contuviera. Ahora bien, Shura y DeathMask no fueron los únicos testigos de la escena entre Aioros y Saga, Mu también vio todo. Había llegado a esa pista pues estaba siguiendo los pasos del santo de Géminis con la esperanza de agarrarlo solo y poder tener él un acercamiento. Pero no, al parecer el destino estaba en su contra. Sin poder asimilar la visión que sus ojos le brindaban el santo de Aries también opta por salir corriendo al tiempo que trataba de impedir las lágrimas.  
Afrodita estaba completamente perdido en la pista de música latina, momentos antes dejó atrás a algunos de los caballeros que estaban bailando en esa pista. Había pensado que Ikki estaría allí con su hermano pero al parecer se había equivocado. Fue al sector de "esa fea música ochentosa", según llamaba a la misma el caballero de Piscis pero tampoco logró encontrar al peliazul. Debe estar en la pista electrónica, se dijo Afrodita mientras se acercaba a ese lugar. Tuvo suerte, desde la entrada pudo ver que en el medio de la pista, justo debajo de la gran esfera espejada estaba Ikki con Kanon, Aioria, Milo, Camus y Seiya, todos bailando y divirtiéndose. Durante el camino de soslayo logra dos figuras muy conocidas entre la gente, y esa visión le rompió el corazón: DeathMask abrazando a Shura mientras le susurraba unas palabras al oído. ¡No es justo! Lo sabia... sabía que entre esos dos había algo, se decía tristemente Afrodita. Eso le dio más ganas de ir con Ikki, pues si era cierto que el Fénix andaba detrás suyo tenía que aprovechar. Pero sabía muy bien que no sentía absolutamente nada por el santo de bronce, si se acercaba a él era por despecho pues su corazón le pertenecía solamente a DeathMask. Teniendo muy en claro que se jugaba todo por el todo se arrimó al grupo y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Ikki. Éste no logra ni siquiera a atinar a escapar cuando Afrodita lo abraza fuertemente y comienza a besarlo. Todos los que estaban alrededor se quedan más que estupefactos de la sorpresa al ver aquella "escena", claro, excepto Kanon y Milo quienes comienzan a reírse a carcajadas y a hacer chistes alusivos a la situación. En ese mismo momento aparece un Shaka boquiabierto por lo que ve, repentinamente su rostro se pone serio.  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué tuve que olvidar la cámara de fotos???!!! - se preguntaba Kanon - Oye Shaka - le dijo al rubio al verlo llegar -. ¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿No era eso lo que querías que pasara? - sin dejar de reírse.  
El santo de Virgo no le responde, solo da la media vuelta y se va dejando a Kanon y a Milo confundidos por su actitud. Shaka tenía muy bien claro que todo eso era por culpa de la broma que él mismo ideó, ¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto ahora? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba y sentía? Esas y muchas otras cuestiones comenzaron a circular en su cabeza. ¿Estoy dudando? ¿De qué? No lo comprendo..., se decía un Shaka que no terminaba de entender bien su reacción de repentino enojo y fastidio.  
Tras forcejear un rato el Fénix logra deshacerse de Afrodita gracias a un empujón que hace que el caballero dorado termine en el suelo. Todos se reían de la escena y Afrodita no comprendía absolutamente nada.  
- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! - le preguntó Ikki con una mezcla de enojo y fastidio.  
- Pero si... - sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían -. A mi me dijeron que... me dijeron que tu estabas... interesado en mi... - su voz se entrecortaba.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Interesado en ti? ¡Ni en sueños! ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa mentira? - le contestó de mala manera.  
Afrodita salió llorando de allí, cosa que a Kanon y a Milo le provocaron mucha más risa. Aioria y Seiya no entendían nada, pero Camus sabía bien de dónde provenía ese chisme y no le gustó nada que hayan jugado de manera tan vil con los sentimientos del santo de Piscis. Ikki se estaba por ir, pero la súbita aparición de DeathMask cortándole el paso lo sorprende.  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a Afrodita???!!! - agarrando a Ikki del cuello de la camisa para luego darle un fuerte empujón y lanzarlo al suelo.  
DeathMask estaba por ir y levantar a Ikki del suelo para darle un golpe pero Shura lo detiene, tenía demasiada ira contenida. De ninguna manera podía dejar de darle su merecido a ese miserable.  
- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar así Afrodita!? ¿Cómo puedes ir y decirle a todos que estas detrás de él y luego echarlo a patadas así por que si? - le gritó el caballero dorado de Cáncer mientras trataba de zafarse de Shura.  
- ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! - le dijo Ikki sin comprender nada - ¿De dónde sacaron semejante mentira?  
- ¡¡¡No te hagas el idiota imbécil!!! - casi logra desasirse de Shura, pero este vuelve a agarrarlo.  
- Si tanto te gusta Afrodita, ¿Por qué no vas y le decís? - le dice un perspicaz Ikki - Flaco, ¿Todavía no te entra en la cabeza que alguien estuvo desparramando mentiras? - se le ocurrió preguntarle.  
Ikki fastidiado por todo eso y también porque estaban llamando demasiado la atención decide irse de la disco; DeathMask no lo siguió, al parecer quedó por completo paralizado al escuchar las palabras del Fénix. Por eso no le gustaba salir en grupo y mucho menos en grupos grandes, siempre detestó que se armaran escándalos de ese tipo y que lo hicieran caer en ellos. Su único objetivo esa noche en realidad había sido ubicar a Shaka y así hablar con él. Justo en el momento en que estaba pensando en el rubio lo ve a unos metros de él, una vez más lo encontraba con Mu, pero ésta vez lo estaba abrazando. Con bronca y frustración - y maldiciendo por su mal día - se abrió paso entre la gente y se retiró de la disco.

(1) Progressive trance es un estilo de música electrónica (uno de mis favoritos.

-  
¡Hola! Pues antes que nada pido disculpas por la demora. El capítulo se me hizo muy largo, pero todo esto tenía que pasar, o sea, no podía cortar el capítulo a la mitad ni hacerlo en dos partes, aunque lo había pensado. ¿Les gustó? Pues espero que sí, tardé en hacerlo y muchas cosas se me fueron ocurriendo en el momento (además de la que tenía planeadas de antemano). ya se habrán hecho una idea de como viene la mano, pero ojo, esto no es todo. En el próximo viene algo peor XDDDDDDDDD. Bueno, dado que no pienso adelantarles nada procedo ahora a contestar los reviews que tan amablemente me dejaron.  
Dark Lady Iria: ¡Amiga! Gracias por el review, tus ideas son siempre bien recibidas. Digamos que ésta fue mi adaptación a la idea que vos me tiraste tiempo atrás. Claro, aun no ha pasado nada y si bien la cuestión Shaka & Ikki es la principal no va a ser la única. Espero que te haya gustado, ¡Besos!  
Shadir: Jejejejeje, pues yo estuve un rato largo abanicándome por la escena que escribía XDDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado, hacía rato que la tenia en mente pero no sabía en que fic ponerla. Lamento si te decepcioné con este capítulo, pues no hubo lemon. Pero en el próximo habrá algo, seguro. Muuuuchos besos y gracias por el review.  
Marina: ¡Hola! No debes agradecérmelo, contestar los reviews es una de mis partes favoritas . Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, me preguntabas con quien iba a poner a Mu. Sencillo, te habrás dado cuenta en éste, ni más ni menos que con Saga. Adoro esta pareja (claro, no tanto como mi favorita) creo que son tal para cual. ¿Qué opinas? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, y no te preocupes, los líos amorosos no quedarán así. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!  
Shey de Virgo: ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Gracias por el dato XD, lo tendré en cuenta. ya habrás leído que Mu está enamorado de Saga, pues no puedo evitar poner a Mu con el bellísimo Saga (Varda va por un babero...), yo creo que son el uno para el otro. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡Besos y muchas gracias amiga por el review!  
Nebyura: ¡Amiga! Gracias por el review. ¿Te gustó la escena? Me encantó escribirla, y pronto habrá otra. Si, fue una completa mutua seducción. es que entre los dos hay muuuuucha atracción, ¿Se nota? XDDDDDD. Jejejeje, es cierto, Kanon debería dejar de tomar, ¡Es que el chico tiene poco aguante! XDDDDDD A ver si pongo más situaciones de Saori borracha para el próximo capítulo, en este ya no entraba más nada XDDDDDDDDDD. ¡Besos amiga!  
Alba-chan: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review .Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si que va a haber lios. Sobre todo cuando se entere Ikki de la broma, aunque algo ya intuye. El tema es que ni se imagina de quien vino XDDDDDDDD. ¡Besos!  
Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Ni bien pueda empiezo el próximo capítulo. No olviden pasar por mi foro http:varda.foro.st , subí unas nuevas imágenes de Ikki y estoy por subir unas de Shura. Bueno, les mando un beso a todos y desde ya gracias por leer mis locuras. ¡Nos vemos! 


	6. Flujos de pensamientos

Hola! Se que tarde mucho y lo siento, pero estoy a full con el trabajo y no tengo tiempo para nada. Me disculpo tambien por no contestar los reviews, a gatas llegue a hacr el capitulo. Buenmo, espero que les guste este capitulo, Besos!

-

Capítulo 6: Flujos de pensamientos

Luego del amanecer algunos de los santos de Athena toman el camino de regreso hacia el hotel, entre ellos Shura y DeathMask. El guardián de Capricornio estaba completamente abatido y desesperanzado. No muy distinto era el estado del santo de Cáncer quien lo acompañaba. Ambos habían bebido en exceso pero sin llegar a la completa borrachera, solamente buscaron una manera de ahogar sus penas. Ninguno dijo nada pues cualquier palabra estaba de más. El guardián de Cáncer se preguntaba sobre Afrodita al tiempo que recordaba el momento en que éste salió de la disco corriendo.Seguro que está en el hotel, se dijo DeathMask. Así fue, al entrar a la habitación que compartían los tres vieron al caballero de Piscis acurrucado en su cama y cubierto solo por las sábanas. Algunos mechones turquesas y ondulados se dejaban ver. DeathMask lo observó tristemente pues creía que él estaba enamorado de Ikki. Ninguno de los recién llegados se dio cuenta de que Afrodita en realidad estaba despierto y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, como pudo logró ahogar sus interminables sollozos.

Ikki regresó ya entrada la mañana. Si bien fue el primero en retirarse también fue el último en regresar pues decidió dar una larga caminata sobre la orilla del mar. Sin importarle los ronquidos de los gemelos, el peliazul se quedó profundamente dormido.  
Los ojos color zafiro del Fénix se abrieron al mediodía, tan solo pocas horas después. Despertó al oír discutir a los gemelos - algo más que normal entre ellos , al parecer Saga se quejaba de algo. Ikki se quedó un rato en la cama esperando que "original y copia" - tal como él los llamaba - se dignaran a dejarle el baño, pero al ver que Kanon tardaba demasiado en la ducha - y Saga aun no se había bañado - decidió hacer lo mismo que el día anterior. Tomó una muda liviana de ropa - shorts y remera , una toalla y se dirigió hacia la habitación continua tal como el día anterior. Saga lo miró divertido y le dijo algo en broma pero el Fénix ni caso le hizo.  
Shaka recién se levantaba. Al abrir los ojos vio la desordenada cama de Aioros y la pulcra y ordenada cama de Dohko, ambas vacías. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora pues esperaba levantarse mucho más tarde ya que estuvo largo rato consolando a su amigo Mu. Ni bien se levanta escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, era obvio de quien se trataba. Con una extraña mezcla de celos por ese beso de Afrodita hacia Ikki y de temor a que éste descubriera la broma abrió la puerta.  
- Buen día Ikki. ¿Qué se te ofrece- preguntó Shaka en un tono que no mostraba ni distancia ni alegría por su visita,  
- Me preguntaba - con su característica sonrisa seductora - si podía utilizar tu baño una vez más, Kanon aún no sale de la ducha y Saga.  
- Pasa - interrumpiendo al peliazul mientras le abría la puerta para que pasara - lamentablemente te tocó un par de pésimos compañeros de cuarto.  
Shaka cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella para así poder contemplar la perfecta espalda y trasero de Ikki al tiempo que le dirigía una libidinosa mirada sin que éste se diera cuenta. El Fénix se quitó la ropa y entró a ducharse. No transcurrió un minuto cuando ve que el rubio de Virgo entra a la ducha.  
¿Te molesta- le preguntó Shaka - Recién me levanté y no pude darme un baño aún - le sonrió al tiempo que le lanzaba otra mirada libidinosa.  
Ikki solo le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó enjabonándose haciendo como si no le importara la presencia del rubio. De todas maneras no tardó mucho para que Shaka dará el primer paso.  
- Si me dejas podría enjabonarte la espalda - acercándose al peliazul hasta prácticamente rozarlo mientras que le pasaba el jabón en su espalda.  
Sin embargo eso no era más que una simple excusa para acariciar la bronceada piel de Ikki, pues no tardó el dejar el jabón en un costado para pasar su mano por el esbelto cuerpo. Ikki sonrió y sintió que las caricias del rubio estaban haciendo efecto, no pudo evitar contener un gemido de placer. Shaka no solo pasaba con ansias cada vez más grandes sus manos en aquella piel sino que con su lengua saboreaba el cuello de Ikki quien seguía sonriendo por razones obvias. Shaka estaba completamente excitado, Ikki solo se dejaba manosear por el santo de Virgo estando totalmente a disposición de éste cosa que provocaba aun más a Shaka quien no veía la hora de hacerlo suyo.  
- Hoy me toca a mi Ikki... - le dijo en un susurro al oído.  
Acto seguido el rubio empuja al peliazul contra la pared en un arrebato violento sosteniendo con fuerza su cuerpo; el Fénix no deja de sorprenderse por la actitud de Shaka pero no hizo nada por impedir ese incipiente frenesí. El rubio de Virgo baja su mano hasta el miembro de Ikki y comienza a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que frota el suyo contra el trasero de Ikki, ya casi estando listo y muriéndose por penetrarlo comienza a preparar al más joven entre jadeos. La mente de Shaka era por completo un caos, constantemente se preguntaba que tenia ese chico que hacía que lo volviera tan loco, no lo comprendía, no podía. Lo único de lo que estaba más que seguro era el extremo placer que sentía al embestirlo una y otra vez escuchando los gritos del peliazul. El día anterior había sido él el sometido - cosa que a Shaka le encantaba , pero tener a Ikki a su completa y absoluta disposición lo excitaba muchísimo más. Un buen rato después llegan al clímax, ambos al mismo tiempo. Muy cansados por el ritmo se quedan en la misma posición apoyados contra la pared. Ikki se sorprende al sentir luego los brazos de Shaka alrededor suyo, le pareció un acto inconsciente por parte del rubio pero en el fondo nota algo cálido por parte de él. Todo el resto del día Ikki se iba a preguntar el porque de esa sensación.

¡Te volviste loco Saga- le comenzó a replicar a los gritos Aioros a su amigo -. ¿Ese era el plan que se te ocurrió- mirándolo de muy mala manera.  
¡Pero si es el mejor- se reía bajo el dorado sol de Río de Janeiro -. Date cuenta, si Shura nos vio sentirá celos, entonces el se animará a más. - Tu y tus medios poco ortodoxos - le decía al santo de Sagitario mientras golpeaba el cuello de Saga en reprimenda.  
Ambos caminaban sobre la orilla de la concurrida playa de Copacabana esquivando niños y pelotas, habían decidido ir hasta uno de los extremos de la playa - el fuerte de Copacabana - y volver hacia la zona frente al hotel donde estaba el resto del grupo. Luego de un buen rato sin hablar Saga miró a su amigo y lo notó algo cabizbajo.  
- Aioros... No seguirás enojado por eso - le dijo el mayor de los gemelos.  
- Solo pensaba... Pensaba en Shura. Tu viste que siempre está con DeathMask¿Verdad?  
- Pues si, se que son buenos amigos, pero nunca supe otra cosa. Descuida - dándole ánimos al salto de Sagitario - algo me dice que el siente algo por ti.  
Ese último comentario alegra a Aioros pero en el fondo se está resignando a perder a Shura.  
¡Hey¡Mira eso- le señaló Saga a su amigo haciendo que éste levante la mirada.  
A lo lejos ven a Aldebaran con un grupo de chicas muy bellas cosa que les sorprende pues nunca ven acompañado al caballero de Tauro.  
- Vayamos a molestarlo - con una sonrisa pícara.  
Pero Aldebaran se percata de la presencia de sus compañeros y levanta la mano para llamarlos, al acercarse el par ven que tres chicas lo acompañaban, una de piel morena de ojos color miel y cabellos azabache y otras dos muy parecidas entre si, una pelirroja blanca y pecosa y una rubia muy sonriente.  
- Vaya, se habían escapado ustedes - les decía sonriente a sus amigos -. Les presento a unas amigas, ella es Mareleize - señalando con la mirada a la bella morena de cabellos ondulados - y ellas son Ivonete - refiriéndose a la pelirroja de aspecto distante y engreída con ganas - y ella Solange - presentando a la simpática rubia de ojos grises.  
Todas sonrieron al verlos y la rubia le guiñó un ojo a Saga, quien estaba más que atractivo solo con ese apretado short negro.  
- Un gusto en conocerlas chicas, nosotros seguimos el viaje - dijo Saga en tono cortés.  
- Nos volveremos a ver esta noche - comenzó a decir Solange entes de que Saga se retirara - Alde nos invitó a salir con todos ustedes.  
Sin dale mucha importancia a el ocasional encuentro con las amigas de Alde, Aioros busca con la mirada entre sus amigos a Shura pero no lo encuentra, lo que le sorprende es ver a DeathMask solo. Se le acerca para preguntarle - había dejado atrás a Saga con su gemelo Kanon para ese entonces , pero lo nota más cabizbajo y triste que él mismo un rato antes. ¿DeathMask- lo llamó tratando de captar su atención.  
Unos segundos después el santo de Cáncer levanta la vista, Aioros vio una mezcla de rabia, bronca y tristeza en su rostro.  
¿Eh- lo miró.  
- Yo solo... buscaba a Shura¿Lo viste- le preguntó mientras pensaba que algo andaba mal.  
- No se, lo vi éste mediodía y no lo vi más - le contestó mientras lo miraba muy fijo a los ojos y demostrándole cierta rabia.  
- Ah, bueno, gracias... - se fue el caballero de Sagitario con más dudas. ¿Qué significará esa mirada, se preguntó mientras regresaba al hotel.

Afrodita no quiso levantarse, de hecho no quiso ni ir a comer ni nada. No tenía hambre ni sueño pero quería quedarse en la cama, solo se levantó para ir al baño. No pudo evitar - aunque quiso - verse en el espejo, se dio asco y bronca al ver su patético rostro y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. No quería bajo ninguna manera que lo vean así y mucho menos Deathmask. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme algo así¿Cómo Ikki pudo burlarse de esa manera- se decía con más bronca que tristeza ¿Habrá visto algo DeathMask? Lo único que me faltaría es perder alguna oportunidad don él¿Cómo pude permitirme eso¿Cómo pude pensar en llegar a darle celos a DeathMask así- volvió a sollozar ¡Soy un idiota.  
Aun sin quererlo se quedó mucho tiempo mirándose al espejo, tanto que perdió la cuenta, en eso escucha que alguien abre la puerta y la cierra de golpe. Era DeathMask, su presencia era más que inconfundible. De golpe se pudo nervioso, no quería que lo vea así pero... No, no podía dejarse estar tampoco, no seria bueno para él, sin duda tendría que luchar... No, aun no, estaba dolido, aun estaba dolido por lo que le sucedió anoche. Tratando de evitar al caballero de Cáncer salió del baño con la intención de volverse a recostar en su cama, pero los ojos del italiano eran lo más atrayente del mundo. Ambos cruzaron la mirada tan solo por un escaso segundo, luego Afrodita bajó la mirada pero DeathMask lo siguió observando. Odio, odio y furia, solo que ese efusivo sentimiento era para con él porque no supo como actuar frente a sus problemas y menos con Afrodita. Constantemente se preguntaba porqué no iba y le decía todo lo que sentía por él... ¿Por qué no lo hacía?. En un momento cruzaron miradas. En los ojos del caballero de Piscis había un rastro de ¿Lágrimas? Era posible. El los ojos del italiano había una mirada expectante, eso vio Afrodita, pero no soportó mucho tiempo esos ojos observándolo tan profundamente, no, era demasiado. Parecía que ahondaban en su alma y eso no le gustó para nada. En esos escasos segundos DeathMask quiso ir, correr y abalanzarse sobre Afrodita. Sin embargo todo quedó en el deseo de hacerlo, se conformó sintiendo el desasosiego en su vacilante corazón. Bajando la cabeza resignado y pensando en proseguir con sus cosas, dejo al santo de la última casa meterse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo entre las sábanas.

Shaka caminaba sin compañía por la avenida Nossa Senhora de Copacabana, una amplia avenida comercial paralela a las bellas playas del mismo nombre del barrio. ¿Pero qué hacia solo allí? Se las ingenió para deshacerse de Ikki, casualmente fue gracias a Mu que lo requería para algo. A Ikki mucho no le cayó pero no quedaba otra. Claro, también se las ingenió luego para excusarse con Mu. No es que no le preocupase su amigo y sus desencontrados sentimientos para con el santo de Géminis, pero creía que ya estaba bastante grande como para hacer algo por sí mismo. Lo halagaba que buscaran sus consejos pero a veces se pasaban de la raya, parecía que nadie pudiese hacer nada por sí mismo y que de golpe todos necesitaran su aprobación. Shaka no podía creen en la existencia de tan poco sentido de autosuficiencia y seguridad entre los caballeros dorados. De pronto ese flujo de pensamientos se detuvo y volvió al pensamiento original: Ikki. Quería estar con él, en eso estaba de acuerdo pero ¿Porqué en esos momentos se encontraba solo cruzando la intersección de la avenida en la que iba con la avenida Rainha Elizabeth? Trataba de encontrar una respuesta rápida a ello, no la encontró fácilmente. Un rato después llegó a la conclusión que se estaba evadiendo. Ahora bien¿Qué era lo que evadía¿Sus sentimientos?. Era factible, si, de hecho lo era. Pero la cosa no le cerraba¿Qué sentimientos eran los que supuestamente evadía?. Shaka se dio cuenta de que ese era casi el límite del barrio de Copacabana. Un transeúnte le dijo que detrás de unas calles empezaba el barrio Ipanema - otro de los más famosos de la ciudad , allí Shaka se detuvo y regresó, sólo que ésta vez volvería por la costa. Ya tendré tiempo de retomar éste recorrido, se dijo el rubio pensando en un futuro paseo a pie por Ipanema. Decidió entrar a una galería contigua a un importante hotel a metros de la intersección de la avenida Atlântica con Rainha Elizabeth. Segundos después intentó volver a reconectarse con su mente, la figura de Ikki a su lado regresó. De pronto se sintió algo intranquilo, pero no con Ikki sino consigo mismo. ¿Qué es lo que siento por él, se preguntaba mientras se tomaba un helado al tiempo que miraba el azul del mar a través de una vitrina. No era que pensara que el dulce del limón y la crema de cerezas le ayudara a la búsqueda de la verdad suprema en lo referente a sus sentimientos pero algo ayudaba. Si... quizá... quizá Ikki sea tan dulce como éste helado de limón, dijo en voz baja riéndose de su propia ironía. Perdió una vez más su vista, ésta vez en el azul penetrante del cielo. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por lo fijo de su mirada y la luz y el brillo del color. Parece ser yo el que se escapa de ti Ikki¿Seré un cobarde después de todo- pensó -. Quisiera estar contigo¿Qué es eso que me atrae de ti? No es solo sexo Ikki, no es solo eso. 


	7. Desilusión y esperanza

Capítulo 7: Desilusión y esperanza.

Atardecía en Rió de Janeiro. El resplandor dorado cobrizo del sol inundaba la playa y se reflejaba en el mar que ya perdía su azul para tomar un color ocre oscuro. La brisa tenía un cargado aroma marino y un fondo a algas, mucho más que otras veces. Dohko se encontraba a escasos metros de la orilla sentado sobre la arena húmeda y tibia, completamente absorto mirando la lejanía, quizá a aquel lugar en donde el mar y el cielo eran uno solo. No le importaba el ruido de la gente que aun estaba en la playa y mucho menos los surfistas que cabalgaban ágilmente sobre las olas. Solo pensaba y tenía tantas cosas para pensar... La escena no era muy distinta a su antigua vida cuando se quedaba meditando frente a la gran cascada, solo que ahora tenía la inmensidad del mar frente suyo. Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba en el asunto. Un hombre que llevaba a cuestas la sabiduría de la edad no deba dar tantas vueltas en ciertos asuntos, aun así su corazón y sus sentimientos eran algo que no entraba en todo ese bagaje. Cada vez que evocaba en su mente la misteriosa y enigmática mirada de Shion su corazón se aceleraba como si se tratase del corazón de un quinceañero que no sabe nada del amor y da sus primeros pasos en el tema. Así se sentía él, y no porque Shion no lo amase, al contrario, si no que él mismo no quería aceptar volver a estar con él. Tenia miedo, demasiado, pues no quería sufrir la pérdida que sufrió tanto tiempo atrás. Por perderse en su propia mente no se dio cuenta que su alumno Shiryu se encontraba a su lado.  
- Maestro - lo llamó Shiryu con su pacífica voz.  
Dohko tardó en reaccionar, recién algunos segundos después se percató de su presencia.  
- Dime Shiryu¿Ocurre algo? - casi como sorprendido.  
- Lo mismo pensaba preguntarle maestro - con una dulce sonrisa típica de Shiryu -. Si no lo conociera diría que solo está distraído pero sé que eso no es cierto. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Claro, si es que puede contármelo.  
- Bueno... ¿Sabes? - sonriendo - Tengo más años que tu y me siento como alguien de tu edad cuando pienso en esto - le comentó mientras Shiryu lo miraba sin comprender del todo la situación.  
- No lo comprendo maestro.  
- Y sigues diciéndome maestro Shiryu... Sabes que me puedes decir Dohko, es mi nombre. Pues... - alzando su mirada al cielo cada vez menos cobre y más azul - ¿Qué harías tu si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad para hacer algo que quieres pero a la vez tienes miedo de sufrir por ello?  
Shiryu conocía muy bien a su maestro, más de lo que el mismo Dohko creía. El joven santo de bronce no quiso preguntarle directamente a qué se refería, aun así sospechaba sobre el tema de su preocupación.  
- Sea lo que sea, yo creo - con un tono imbuido en seguridad - que si uno tiene una nueva oportunidad hay que aprovechar. ¿El sufrimiento es seguro o solo probable? Para ganar hay que arriesgar, no tendría sentido la vida si no fuera así¿No lo cree?  
Dohko se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, después de todo le había enseñado bien a su discípulo. Lo que el joven le decía era muy sensato, si no arriesgaba jamás ganaría. Pero no había dinero en juego sino su propio corazón¿El premio lo valía? Si lo pensaba bien sí, pues era su felicidad la que giraba en la rueda de la fortuna, su felicidad junto a Shion la cual siempre anheló. Shiryu se dio cuenta de su tristeza, se quedó un rato acompañándolo en la playa viendo como el sol se escondía bajo el tranquilo manto del horizonte. Luego se levantó y se fue, dejando solo a su maestro pues no deseaba incomodarlo al ver que deseaba algo de soledad.  
En el hotel justo frente a esa playa una situación no muy distinta se desarrollaba, Mu observaba de lejos a su maestro quien descansaba meditabundo en una de las reposeras de la piscina mirando hacia la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. El joven santo de Aries conocía muy bien esa mirada, cuando algo le preocupaba siempre estaba así. Se imaginaba que era pero por respeto - y porque también tenía sus propios problemas - no quiso entrometerse, mas no significaba que no se preocupara.

Shaka regresó luego del ocaso al hotel; había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar, claro eso no significaba tener una respuesta precisa para sus problemas, ni siquiera tenía todas las preguntas. Ahora todo rondaba alrededor de Ikki, parecía que ese nombre se le había incrustado en su mente marcado con luces de neón. ¿Qué haría si se encontraba con Ikki? Ese esa su principal problema y pregunta¿Qué le diría? Fue muy obvio el hecho de haber usado esa excusa que le sirvieron en bandeja para no enfrentar al Fénix. Aunque las situaciones nunca lo ayudaban, siempre que estaba con Ikki o podía llegar a estarlo ocurría algo. Sin embargo Shaka tuvo suerte, no se cruzó con Ikki, no a solas al menos pues siempre estaba todo el grupo reunido y no era conveniente hablar con él estando todos allí escuchando. Esa noche habían decidido ir de nuevo esa disco solo que ésta vez habría algunas nuevas acompañantes: las tres amigas de Aldebaran. - ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Aldebaran acompañado de tres bellas señoritas - comentó Aioria a Mu y a Shaka.  
- Alde no es tan antisocial como parece Aioria, lo que pasa es que nunca le preguntaste sobre su vida - le contestó Mu quien sí sabia de la vida del santo de Tauro.  
- Es verdad, siempre lo tuvo bien callado - rió Shaka -. A poco que quieres que te presente a alguna de sus amigas.  
- No es eso, con Marin me basta amigos. Además si se entera me mata, es bastante celosa.  
Shaka trataba de seguir la conversación de los muchachos pero su mente estaba bastante ocupada y dispersa como para ello; al pasar vio a Aldebaran riendo y hablando con las tres jóvenes, al parecer la chica de piel morena era la más cercana a él. No pudo dejar de considerar afortunado al santo de Tauro por ser tan abierto y despreocupado, nada que ver con él que se preocupaba demasiado. ¿Será eso entonces¿Debería hacer más simple las cosas? Creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado lío..., pensó Shaka mientras suspiraba. El rubio temía volver a perder de vista a Ikki en esa disco, de hecho siempre que lo buscó con la mirada lo encontró hablando con alguien. Aun así antes de entablar algún tipo de conversación con él debía aclarar sus propios asuntos para luego tomar una decisión. Mientras un pequeño grupo se divertía en el lounge, otro estaba en una de las pistas. Aldebaran bailaba con sus tres amigas con una pinta de ganador tremenda, en especial con la morena que a esas alturas - y gracias al alcohol en ambos - ya estaba colgada del santo de Tauro. Las otras dos chicas buscaba a algunos de los bombones de los amigos de Alde para bailar. - Solange querida - le cuchicheaba al oído a su hermana -¿A cual de todos esos bombones tienes en vista?  
- Pues me gustó ese que vimos en la playa - rió -¡Pero no se cuál es cuál! Uno es todo un caballero pero cuando me acerco a uno termina tratándome mal.  
- Debe ser ese gemelo hosco que tiene, yo me le insinué y me trató mal el muy tonto, como se atreve a burlarse de mi así... - dándose aires de importancia - .A mi me gusta ese que está allí - le señaló al joven de cabellos azules y ondulados, ni más ni menos que Milo -. A que ésta noche es mío¿Qué apuestas hermanita?  
- Es ridículo apostar en tu contra Ivonete, siempre logras lo que quieres... Y yo... Como alternativa elijo a ese rubio precioso.  
- ¿A cuál te refieres¿A ese que parece un ángel? Te odiaré por el resto de tu vida si logras algo con él.  
- El de cabellos largos no hermana, ese que está allá - señalando a Hyoga -, el ruso, ese. Mmmmmmmm... - se relamía por poco -. Que ojos tiene.  
Ambas hermanas ya habían hecho planes de conquista para esa noche y los blancos ya habían sido marcados. El primer paso del plan consistía en separarse para acercarse a los grupos en donde estaban estos chicos, luego atacarían. Un gran grupo bailaba en el medio de la pista formando un círculo, casi todos con botellas de cerveza - que a esa altura ya estaba mezclada con cualquier cosa - en la mano. Milo y Camus estaban allí con ellos, en eso Camus - que estaba sobrio - decide ir a buscarse algo para tomar y deja a Milo allí bailando con el resto mientras tomaba su quinto margarita. En eso Ivonete, la bella pelirroja se les une y con su mejor sonrisa comienza a bailar con los chicos, cuidando de quedar siempre al lado de Milo. Ivonete comenzó a hacer su infalible baile sexy frente al muchacho que ni lento ni perezoso le siguió la corriente. Digamos que el santo de Escorpio nunca fue la lealtad en persona y como cualquiera era muy débil frente a una bella pelirroja. Camus tardaba en regresar con ellos y no vio nada de malo ponerse a bailar con la chica pero como siempre pasa, roce que va, roce que viene, alguna mano por ahí... Y bueno, terminaron abrazados primero y luego comenzaron a besarse a lo loco. Realmente esa pelirroja lograba hacer subir la libido a cualquiera.  
Camus de Acuario tardó en regresar pues se encontró en la barra a Hyoga que había empezado a darle al vodka una vez más, era el único que se atrevía a tomarlo solo, sin mezclarlo con nada salvo con el hielo. Era muy gracioso verlo con un vaso en una mano y con la botella en la otra; con resignación su maestro lo dejó allí en la barra preguntándose de donde sacó esa afición al vodka pues que él recordara nunca se la había enseñado. Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud con su daikiri de durazno llegó al fin - luego de un buen rato - al lugar donde los chicos bailaban. Buscó con la vista a Milo y le pareció raro que no estuviese saltando con el resto del grupo. En eso ve una silueta conocida y una figura llena de curvas con un cabello pelirrojo y lacio por ahí, muy acaramelados abrazándose. Una de las amigas de Aldebaran, pensó. Cuando se acerca más se da cuenta que la persona que besaba con mucha pasión a la pelirroja era Milo. No podía creer lo que veía, su pareja estaba besando descaradamente frente a todos a una mujer. Quedó completamente atónito a lo que veía, no podía creer que su Milo le pudiera hacer eso. Tras el estado de estupefacción que le provocó ver aquello un súbito odio dominó al santo de Acuario. De golpe todos los allí presentes sintieron que el aire se volvía cada vez más frío, nadie se inmutó pues el bajón de temperatura ayudó a contrarrestar el calor que había. Camus no podía dejar de mirar con odio a Milo y a la pelirroja. Ivonete se dio cuenta que uno de los muchachos los miraba de muy mala manera.  
- Oye bombón¿Tienes idea por qué ese chico nos mira mal? - le preguntó con su voz más melosa.  
Milo volteó y vio a Camus que estaba quieto y con una cara de odio atroz hacia ellos, el frío y distante santo de Acuario parecía querer usar su Aurora Execution contra ellos.  
- Ay no... - fue lo único que pudo decir Milo con una expresión de pánico al ver a su novio viendo todo.  
De un empujón suelta a la pelirroja que casi termina en el piso de no ser porque pudo asirse de alguien que bailaba por ahí. No entendía que pasaba, vio el terror en los ojos de Milo mientras el joven de cabellos azules y mirada fría se acercaba para luego darle un tremendo golpe que lo hizo volar muy lejos asustando a la gente. Algunos de los caballeros que estaban allí - entre ellos DeathMask, Saga y Kanon - detuvieron su baile para contemplar el espectáculo. Esta vez si que Milo se había pasado de la raya. No hubo necesidad de que llegue la gente de seguridad para detener pelea alguna pues Camus le dio la espalda a Milo y se dirigió directamente a la salida. Milo intentó seguirlo pero el santo de Acuario le dirigió tal mirada que lo asustó más de lo que estaba. DeathMask comenzó a matarse de la risa por todo, la escena era muy divertida.  
- No te esperabas ese chasco¿No? - le decía DeathMask con su típico sarcasmo a Ivonete -. Gracias por el espectáculo, fue muy divertido - concluyó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a la engreída pelirroja. Mientras tanto Hyoga se encontraba en la barra; ya no bebía de su vaso, lo había dejado de lado y tomaba directamente de la botella. Ya queda por la mitad..., se decía Hyoga mientras sostenía la botella y miraba a través de ella. De golpe la figura de un par de ojos color gris deformados por la botella. Se percata allí de la presencia de la rubia de cabellos cortos amiga de Alde que, sin pedirle permiso, le quita la botella a Hyoga para tomar algo de vodka. Luego se sienta a su lado.  
- Vaya... Ya tenemos algo en común. ¿Ya llevas media botella? - le preguntó - ¿Y no te hace nada?  
- No, para nada - le mintió el ruso.  
- ¿En serio? Hummm... ¿A que soy más resistente que vos? - en tono desafiante.  
- ¡Ja! Si, seguro - sin creerle.  
- ¿Apostamos? - y no le dejo responder cuando ya le estaba pidiendo al barman que le diera una botella de vodka llena.  
Hyoga no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la decisión de la chica, realmente lo estaba desafiando, así que ambos comenzaron a competir por quien tomaba más vodka. ¿Pero dónde estaba Shun? El joven caballero de bronce estaba charlando muy animadamente en el lounge - del otro lado de la disco - con Shaka y Aioria. Se había olvidado por completo de su querido novio quien supuestamente estaría bailando con el resto de los chicos. Al mismo tiempo Solange estaba logrando de a poco su cometido, Hyoga estaba cada vez más fácil y accesible así que no tardó mucho para agarrarlo y comenzar a probar esos apetitosos labios.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a bailar? Ya me cansé de estar sentado - comentó un sonriente Aioria a Shaka y a Shun.  
- Buena idea, vayamos con el resto. ¿Vienes Shaka? - le preguntó al rubio que estaba más que perdido en sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Ehhh? Ah, si vamos. Yo también quisiera escuchar algo más movido - mintió Shaka, en realidad quería buscar a Ikki.  
Los tres muchachos salieron del lounge y se dirigieron hacia la pista principal, pasando primero un patio al aire libre con algunas mesas con sombrillas de paja dándole a la decoración un aire más tropical. Desde la entrada a la pista principal que tenían más cerca se podía ver a la gente bailando, no solo en la pista propiamente dicha sino también el las tarimas. Sabían que los chicos iban a estar en el centro del lugar, justo debajo de la bola espejada. Algo que les llamó bastante la atención fue ver a Saori con Saga y Kanon bailando en una de las tarimas muy divertidos, lo gracioso fue que se le notaba de lejos la gran cantidad de alcohol a la muchacha.  
- Hey Shun - tocándole el hombro al peliverde -. ¿Ese no es Hyoga? - le preguntó Aioria tras distinguir una cabeza rubia muy similar a la de Hyoga al momento que pasaban muy cerca de una de las barras.  
Shaka y Shun voltearon a ver. El joven Andrómeda tardó en divisar esa cabeza rubia que había visto Aioria, pero Shaka - por ser más alto - se dio cuenta de que ese sí era Hyoga. Le sorprendió bastante lo que veía pues no estaba solo, al contrario, estaba demasiado bien acompañado. Su primera reacción fue impedir que Shun viera esa escena y empujarlo un poco para que siguiera caminando hacia el centro de la pista y evitar que vaya con el ruso. Sin embargo Shun hizo caso omiso a las intenciones de Shaka y se fue derecho a la barra, haciéndose como podía un espacio para pasar a través del gentío. Aioria también vio lo que pasaba desde lejos, como se imaginaba lo que se venia prefirió apartarse del asunto aprovechando que su hermano mayor pasaba justo por ahí.  
El joven Andrómeda se acercó hasta la barra más que contento al saber que Hyoga estaría allí, y así era, el ruso estaba allí... pero abrazando a una mujer. Su corazón que quebró en mil pedazos y de golpe sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas. No... No puede ser... No es posible..., se decía Shun pensando que todo eso era una fea pesadilla. Shaka llegó hasta donde Shun y vio con más claridad la escena, Hyoga daba un espectáculo casi obsceno en la barra y su novio lo observaba todo a muy poca distancia. El peliverde hizo un movimiento como para acercarse más pero el santo de Virgo lo detiene. "No vayas Shun, no vale la pena", le había dicho. No lo escuchó, se secó las lágrimas con el puño y se fue hacia ellos. Shaka observaba preocupado la escena y pensaba en el lío que se iba a armar si Ikki se enteraba de todo. No había furia ni odio en la mente de Shun, el estaba en calma y completamente vacía, la misma calma que hay en el ojo de la tormenta. Toda una paradoja para una situación como esa. El se acerca hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ellos dos viendo con semblante perdido la danza de dos amantes al borde del frenesí. ¿Pero importaba la expresión en su rostro? Lo único real y verdadero era que por dentro estaba destrozado. ¿Así se comportaba la persona que le había jurado amor eterno?. Después de todo a las palabras siempre se las lleva el viento. El santo del Cisne aun no daba cuenta de la presencia de Shun a su lado así que éste último se comunicó directamente al cosmos del rubio. Asustado abre los ojos como si todo se tratase de una pesadilla soltando a la ebria muchacha. Ahí se percata de la presencia de Shun quien contemplaba impasible aquella escena. No le dijo nada, no fue necesario, en su mirada y en el llamado a su cosmos se dijo todo. A continuación Shun sale corriendo a toda velocidad de ese lugar sin importarle empujar a quien sea para abrirse paso. Shaka ve como Hyoga intenta desasirse de esa tal Solange pero termina tumbado en el suelo, después de todo no era tan resistente al alcohol como pensaba. Lo único que deseaba Shun entonces era correr, escapar, irse de aquella pesadilla. No podía, sabía que era cierto lo que había visto con sus propios ojos aunque en el fondo deseaba que todo eso fuera un mal sueño. Algunos de los caballeros que andaban dando vueltas por ahí vieron a Shun corriendo hacia la salida, cosa que les extraño bastante. El santo de Virgo decidió ir a buscarlo, no solo porque temía que cometiera alguna locura sino porque si Ikki se enteraba... Bueno, ya sabía de lo que Ikki era capaz y debía evitar que algo así sucediera a toda costa. Shaka también corrió en su búsqueda y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida se choca con Ikki.  
- ¡Shaka! - sorprendido al encontrarlo allí -. ¿De casualidad viste a mi hermano? - se le notaba la preocupación en el rostro.  
- ¿Qué si vi a Shun? - dudando si comentarle o no el asunto y pensando que tal vez ya se había enterado de ello.  
- Me dijeron que vieron salir corriendo a Shun, pero no me supieron decir por qué - bastante asustado - ¿Tu sabes algo Shaka?  
- Bueno, pues... Digamos que... - viendo que Ikki se exasperaba más y más por obtener algo de información -. Tuvo un altercado con Hyoga... Lo encontró besándose con una de las amigas de Aldebaran - sin más remedio que decirle la verdad.  
Súbitamente el semblante de preocupación de Ikki cambió a uno de furia, cosa asustó hasta al mismísimo Shaka de Virgo, por poco podía ver fuego en sus ojos.  
- �¡Maldito ruso! - apretando el puño - �¡Lo voy a matar! - con toda la intención de dirigirse hacia donde Hyoga, sin embargo Shaka lo detiene del brazo.  
- ¡No hagas nada Ikki! - lo miró duramente desafiando el fuego de la mirada del Fénix.  
- ¡Como mínimo se merece que lo mate! - intentando desasirse del rubio -. ¡Soltame Shaka!  
- ¡No! Escucha, si hay alguien con el derecho de castigar a Hyoga será tu hermano, no vos Ikki. El rubio de Virgo estaba en lo cierto, en esos momentos lo que importaba era ir por Shun, saber dónde estaba y poder ayudarlo, después podría encargarse del ruso sin cerebro. El Fénix volteó y se fue hacia la salida seguido por Shaka. Una vez afuera y lejos de la gente se preguntó hacia donde podía haber ido su hermano menor.  
- No siento su presencia Ikki - buscando el cosmos de Shun -. Se está ocultando a propósito.  
- No tienes que acompañarme Shaka, déjame buscarlo solo - muy molesto con todo, además detestaba que lo ayuden.  
- Te voy a acompañar quieras o no, además ten en cuenta que ésta ciudad es muy grande. Quien sabe a dónde se fue tu hermano.  
El Fénix no tuvo más remedio de dejar que Shaka lo ayudara a buscar a Shun. Durante la búsqueda se dio cuenta de que detrás de ese semblante duro y hosco de Ikki había alguien que se preocupaba por los que amaba. Había tanto fervor en ese sentimiento por su hermano, tanta fuerza en aquello. Eso que otros veían como una sobreprotección era en realidad un cariño profundo y sincero para quien era su única familia. ¿Así eres con los que te importan Ikki, se preguntaba Shaka mientras rastreaban y llamaban al cosmos de Shun. No pudo evitar sentir un poquito de celos del joven Andrómeda al tener a alguien que lo protegiera y quiera tanto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, disculpas de nuevo por no poder responderlos, realmente ando con muy poco tiempo. Besos y gracias! 


	8. El club de los corazones rotos

Hola! Pues disculpen la demora, con tanto esudio y trabajo estuve a full y ya se me vienen los parciales! Bueno, espero que les guste, lo tenia listo desde hacia unos dias pero recien hoy puedo subirlo. Agradezco cada uno de los reviews que me han enviado (sorry por no responder a cada uno de ellos) y muchas gracias por leer. Les dejo el capítulo 8, Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 8: El club de los corazones rotos

Mientras sucedía todo eso en la disco el grupo continuaba divirtiéndose mientras avanzaba la hora sin importarles el hecho de que pronto amanecería en la ciudad. La pista principal aun continuaba llena, de hecho era el único sitio en donde quedaba gente. Había alguien que no le prestaba demasiada atención a la música y al baile, el patriarca del Santuario solo se dedicaba a observar desde un amplio y cómodo sofá en el sector vip a Dohko que bailaba en el centro de la pista con los demás. Desde allí podía ver todo pues el vip estaba ubicado en un nivel más alto por encima de la pista. Se moría de ganas de ir hacia donde bailaba Dohko y romperle la boca de un beso, pero estaba más que al tanto de la inseguridad de el santo de Libra y no deseaba forzarlo, aun así añoraba tanto estar con el... Regresaron una vez más a su memoria los recuerdos del pasado, cuando ambos eran jóvenes e inexpertos en el amor. Inexplicablemente se sentía de la misma manera, sin experiencia y temeroso al futuro. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lucharía, que no claudicaría ante nada y conseguiría el amor de Dohko una vez más. Sin embargo los sentimientos de los demás son una variable que uno no puede manejar, Shion era muy consciente de ello. De pronto Dohko ya no estaba más con el grupo¿A dónde se había ido?. Para su sorpresa alguien se sienta a su lado.  
- ¿No te gusta bailar¿O ya no estás para estas cosas? - le preguntó Dohko sonriendo y en tono irónico sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
- No es eso... Me gusta observar a la gente Dohko, además sí estuve bailando y... Las caipirinhas me cayeron algo mal - riendo -. Quizá ya no este para esas cosas.  
- Y pensar que eras el que más aguante tenia... Muchas cosas han cambiado Shion, muchas cosas - dedicándole una dulce sonrisa risueña.  
- Pero hay una que nunca ha cambiado - le contestó Shion mirándolo profundamente a sus ojos.  
Y hechizado por el misterioso color lila de los ojos de Shion, Dohko no pudo impedir que el gran maestro, el que está por encima de los ochenta y ocho caballeros se acercara a él y lo besara. Tanto tiempo había pasado ya... Pero esos labios no perdieron el dulce sabor que siempre tuvieron y el corazón se le aceleró como aquella vez que Shion lo agarró casi igual de desprevenido y lo besó, aquella primera vez que fue hace tanto tiempo, en otro mundo y lugar. Unas lágrima silenciosas brotaron desde los ojos del santo dorado de Libra quien respondió poco a poco a ese apasionado y dulce beso, poco después terminó abrazado a Shion y descansando sobre su pecho. Cualquier palabra en aquel momento hubiese estado de más, ese sutil y mágico momento no debía ser arruinado con nada; después de todo hay cosas que no se dicen, se sienten.

El alba asomó tímidamente entre oscuros nubarrones en el horizonte no tan lejano. Con osadía esas sombras en el cielo fueron ocupando el lugar de las estrellas durante la noche y ahora reclamaban el dominio en el cielo. Poco a poco el aire se tornó húmedo y pesado sobre la costa de Río de Janeiro mientras Ikki desesperado buscaba a su hermano. Shaka lo seguía más que nada para acompañarlo, aun así sentía que no ayudaba en nada, cualquier intento de comunicación con Shun era más que infructuosa tanto para él como para Ikki. Estaba con él por inercia, algo le decía que tenía que seguirlo aunque sea solo para observarlo distante como a un lejano sueño.  
- Ikki puede que Shun haya regresado al hotel, no te desanimes, Shun sabe como cuidarse solo - tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
- Si le llega a suceder algo por culpa de ese idiota... - volviéndole de a poco la furia. - Sabes que no vale la pena Ikki - concluyó Shaka.  
Ya estaban fuera del barrio de Copacabana, Ikki pensó que quizá Shun haya ido hacia la playa pues siempre le gustó observar el mar. Lamentablemente no pudieron encontrarlo en esa playa así que él pensaba seguir hasta Ipanema o la playa que sea si fuese necesario. - Si continuamos por ésta avenida llegaremos al barrio de Ipanema - le comentó Shaka recordando el mapa que tenía en el hotel.

El grupo de caballeros fue el último en retirarse de la disco, aun sin música querían continuar la parranda. Algunos aun tenían pilas como para continuar dos días más, otros - lamentablemente - tuvieron que ser arrastrados hasta sus habitaciones. La mayoría de los caballeros prefirieron ir a desayunar, otros subieron a sus habitaciones como Milo por ejemplo. Ni bien se abrió la puerta del ascensor el caballero se Escorpio corrió hacia su habitación y trató de abrirla. No hubo caso, estaba trabada desde adentro por lo que empieza a golpear la puerta.  
- ¡Camus¡¡¡Abrime¡¡¡Puedo explicarlo!  
- ¿Explicar qué! - gritó Camus con voz llena de furia desde el cuarto.  
Los caballeros que habían subido con él se detuvieron a contemplar la escena desde lejos, se veían venir un buen espectáculo.  
- ¡Perdóname¡Te lo suplico! - suplicaba Milo.  
Camus abre la puerta de golpe y le dirige una mirada fría y llena de odio y rencor.  
- Nunca pensé que eras capaz de algo así. Me decepcionaste Milo, pensé que eras mejor persona - mirándolo con más y más odio.  
- Pe-pero Camus... Yo te amo, vos lo sabes... - casi sin poder mantenerse en pie y exhalando un vaho a alcohol.  
Milo no esperó lo que sucedió a continuación, Camus entró al cuarto y cuando se asomó de nuevo comenzó a lanzarle toda la ropa a Milo.  
- Y yo te amaba Milo... ¡No pienso volver a pasar una noche más con vos maldito! - mientras le lanzaba una a una sus cosas.  
- Por favor, te lo suplico, no puedes dejar de amarme así como así - ya suplicando de rodillas -. No me hagas esto - con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
DeathMask, Shura y Afrodita reían por lo bajo desde su habitación, cerca de ahí y a una prudente distancia Saga observaba la graciosa escena.  
- ¿En serio¡Pues ya lo hice¡Mírate! Sos patético Milo, nunca más te molestes en dirigirme la palabra maldito bastardo - lanzándole la valija en la cabeza y luego dando un portazo que resonó en todo el piso.  
Nadie de los allí presentes - salvo Milo - pudo contener la risa al ver la valija estrellándose en Milo. No lo lastimó pero le dejó un chichón bastante abultado en la frente; como pudo juntó sus cosas mientras sollozaba tristemente.  
En el salón comedor Saori se entera de las cosas que sucedieron durante la noche, se rió de algunas pero luego se preocupó al escuchar que Shun salió corriendo de la disco.  
- ¿Pero alguien vio a Shun luego? - con un claro tono de preocupación.  
- No... No lo vimos... - comentó Aioros mientras bostezaba -. ¿Vos lo viste Kanon?  
- No... - movía la cabeza en señal de negativa -. De hecho yo no siento su presencia aquí en el hotel.  
Mientras hablaban del tema Saga, Shura, Afrodita y DeathMask hacen aparición mientras se reían por lo que pasó no muchos minutos atrás. Luego de hacer una síntesis de lo sucedido le dicen a Saori que tampoco vieron a Shun.  
- Pero tampoco está Ikki, así que debe estar con él Saori, no te alarmes - comentó Saga.  
- ¿Y Hyoga? - preguntó la muchacha mientras sorbía su tercer café superconcentrado.  
- ¿Te referís a ese estropajo que acaba de entrar? - dijo Afrodita señalando a Hyoga que justo estaba ingresando al salón.  
Ni alcanzó a decir buenos días cuando toma una silla y cae sobre la mesa absolutamente K.O. Saori estaba cada vez más preocupada pues intentó llamar al cosmos de Shun pero le fue imposible, Shun lo estaba bloqueando como si no quisiera que nadie lo encontrase.  
- No puedo ubicar a Shun - levantándose -. Hay que ir a buscarlo chicos, esto no me gusta nada - mirando de reojo a Hyoga -. Río es una ciudad muy grande amigos.  
Esperaron un rato para ver si Shun aparecía pero había pasado una hora ya y no tenían noticias, el peliverde no quería ser ubicado, ni siquiera Saori podía contactarse con el chico. Ya más que preocupados por la situación decidieron organizarse para salir en búsqueda del joven caballero de bronce, sin importarles el sueño y el cansancio por la agitada noche estaban prestos para salir cuando lo ven entrar y dirigirse directamente hacia el ascensor.  
- ¡Shun! - corrió Saori hacia él -. ¿Dónde estabas¡Nos preocupaste!  
La muchacha iba a seguir con su alterado tono de voz cuando se dio cuenta que el pobre chico no estaba para esas cosas, había demasiada tristeza en su rostro. Saori abrazó a Shun y entraron al ascensor, la dama le pidió al ascensorista que los llevara al penthouse. Una vez allí la muchacha llevó a Shun a su habitación, la suite más cara del hotel.  
- Shun, se todo lo que pasó. Quédate ahora aquí - comenzó a decir una vez que llegaron al cuarto de Saori -. ¿Sí? Estarás más tranquilo, no te pongas tan triste. Todos los problemas tienen solución - le sonrió tiernamente.  
- Yo... - entre sollozos - Yo... - sin saber que decir - Yo creí que el me quería.  
- Descansa ahora Shun, no te preocupes - mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, como una hermana mayor lo haría con su pequeño hermano -. Le diré a Ikki que estás aquí conmigo, descansa.  
- Pero... - se quedó con la frase en la boca - Gracias Saori - le sonrió - avísale a Ikki que estoy bien - mintió el chico.

Atravesando la avenida Rainha Elizabeth dominada por altos edificios el rubio y el peliazul llegaron a otra avenida casi tan ancha como la que bordeaba la playa de Copacabana. Si hubiese habido sol habrían visto que el agua cercana a la orilla en aquella angosta playa era cristalina y de brillante color turquesa, una pena que las nubes se arremolinaban cada vez más negras sobre ellos hasta que de improviso se descargaron. La lluvia constante no los hizo retroceder, Ikki quería saber si Shun estaba allí y Shaka solo deseaba acompañar a Ikki, tenerlo y sentirlo cerca. Casi a las nueve de la mañana Shaka siente un conocido ruido, el ringtone de su teléfono móvil. Ikki lo mira expectante, quizá haya noticias sobre el paradero de Shun. Tras escuchar un "gracias Saori", le pregunta al rubio que es lo que pasó.  
- Shun acaba de llegar al hotel, Saori me dijo que estaba bien - le comentó al Fénix -. Tal como dijiste salió para el lado de la playa, solo que hacia el otro lado Ikki - le sonrió.  
Ikki estaba aliviado ahora, quería ver a su hermano en ese mismo instante así que piden un taxi y se dirigen al hotel. Shaka lo notó más tranquilo pero sabía que alguien las iba a ver negras si se cruzaba con él. Un rato después llegan al hotel más que empapados, el Fénix sale corriendo hacia el ascensor pero se encuentra con Saori en la entrada. - Saori... ¿Cómo está Shun? Quisiera... - agitado y cansado.  
- Shun está descansando en el penthouse ahora, se quedará conmigo hasta que todo se solucione. Lo mejor es que lo dejes solo un rato y no lo hostigues - con voz calma -. Y por favor, no pelees con Hyoga. Eso es algo que deben solucionar ellos.  
- No me pidas eso Saori, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi hermano - en tono firme y terminante.  
- Te entiendo, pero esto es una cuestión de ellos Ikki, comprende por favor.  
Shaka decidió subir, lo que hablaran ellos no le incumbía por lo que prefirió subir a su habitación. Estaba algo triste pues en el fondo el quería estar con Ikki en ese momento, sintió algo de celos hacia Shun por tener el privilegio de ser la persona más importante para el Fénix. No, no debes ser egoísta Shaka, se decía con firmeza. Cuando llegó le sorprendió ver que en el cuarto que compartía con Aioros y Dohko había una pequeña reunión.  
- ¿No deberían estar durmiendo? - dijo Shaka al ingresar y bostezando luego.  
- Buenos y empapados días¿No? - le dijo Aioros bromeando al ver el estado de Shaka -. No sabes la que te perdiste acá, fue muy gracioso.  
- Ohh... Y pensar que nosotros creíamos que estabas de fiesta con tu ya sabes quien - le preguntó Kanon con sorna.  
- Muy gracioso Kanon. ¿Y qué se supone que pasó? - sentándose en el único lugar que quedaba libre, el suelo, mientras se cambiaba la ropa mojada.  
- Pues verás - comenzó a decir DeathMask -. Todo empezó en la disco, cuando una de las amigas de Aldebaran usa sus... ¿Cómo podría llamar eso¿Encantos? Si, eso. La cosa es que se llevó un chasco grande, pues se encaró a un Milo con varios margaritas encima. Claro, no esperó que Camus viera toda la escena.  
- El golpe que le dio a Milo lo hizo salir volando, fue fantástico - agregó Shura.  
- Eso no es nada, cuando llegamos todos acá fue lo mejor. Vimos a Milo intentar entrar al cuarto que compartían con Camus suplicando perdón. ¡Lloraba como nena¡Fue lo más patético que vi en mi vida! - desternillándose de la risa - continuó DeathMask.  
- Luego Camus le dijo de todo y le tiró al pasillo todas sus cosas, desde el cepillo de dientes hasta la valija - dijo Shura. - La cual no pudo esquivar - dijo Saga también riéndose al recordar la escena.  
- ¿Y dónde duerme ahora? - Eso después, el bonus track fue cuando vimos llegar en pésimo estado a Hyoga en el salón mientras desayunábamos, aunque ya lo habíamos visto acá antes de bajar. Fue derecho al cuarto de Camus, creyó que su maestro le iba a dar "asilo político" en su cuarto, si, seguro - continuó DeathMask -. Estaba enterado de ese lío que tuvo con Shun. Por eso y por lo que le pasó con Milo el ruso se terminó comiendo el sermón de su vida. Al final Milo está ahora durmiendo en la habitación de Hyoga, al menos por el momento hasta que se solucionen los líos. Logró zafar porque Shun va a quedarse con Saori.  
- Vaya... Y nosotros empapados por la lluvia - comentó Shaka mientras bostezaba.  
- Y hablando de "nosotros"... ¿Qué onda entre vos y el Fénix? - preguntó picaronamente Saga.  
- ¿Eh? - sorprendiéndose Shaka -. Bueno, yo.  
- Ya sabemos de tus andadas con Ikki¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? - preguntó Kanon.  
DeathMask no entendía nada¿No era que Ikki estaba detrás de Afrodita?. De reojo observó al santo de Piscis quien estaba cabizbajo hecho un ovillo. ¿Vio resignación en su rostro?. Se puso a pensar en la situación, el Fénix estaba supuestamente detrás de Afrodita pero en la disco esa noche el negó todo, es más, pareció que ni estaba enterado de eso. Él mencionó que era una mentira, si en realidad estaba con Shaka tal como estaba escuchando de boca de los gemelos, entonces... Acá hay gato encerrado - pensó DeathMask -. ¿Me pregunto quien habrá sido el que dijo que el Fénix estaba detrás de Afro.  
- Vamos, no te hagas el gíl - le guiñó un ojo Saga.  
- ¡Oigan! No se metan en mi vida, que yo no me meto en la de ustedes ¿Estamos? - contestó el rubio algo ofendido.  
- El que calla otorga, dice un viejo dicho - dijo el mayor de los gemelos para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta - Buenas noches amigos.  
- O muy buenos días, tal como prefieran - saludó Kanon dejando la habitación junto con su hermano.

Ikki no pudo más que resignarse a la idea de ver a su hermano más tarde, eso sí, no iba a dejar que el ruso se salga con la suya. Ni bien entró a su cuarto - el cual estaba vacío - se quitó la ropa empapada, ordenó la ropa que había tirada en el suelo y se echó en la cama. Y como si fuera poco no pude hablar con Shaka... ¡Y lo tuve en todo momento conmigo! Diablos, soy un patético idiota - se decía enojado -. Ni siquiera le agradecí por haberme acompañado... Bueno, Shun está primero... Quisiera... No, debe estar enojado, seguro. Apenas le hablé... Bueno, nadie le pidió que me siga, así se quedó dormido y no escuchó a los gemelos que llegaron un rato después.

Definitivamente no era un día de playa, llovió durante toda la mañana en la gran ciudad y recién se detuvo al mediodía aunque con algunas lloviznas intermitentes. La mayoría prefirió dormir y recuperarse de la alocada noche, salvo algunos como Aioria, Aldebaran y Kanon que una vez más - y dadas las propicias condiciones climáticas - decidieron ir a surfear, habían invitado a Ikki pero les fue imposible despertarlo.  
- ¡Hey¡Miren eso! - Señaló Kanon a Milo quien intentaba infructuosamente que Camus le abriera la puerta -. Y sigue el espectáculo chicos¿Nos quedamos a mirarlo? - se burló.  
- ¡Métanse en sus asuntos! - muy enojado Milo con Kanon. - Milo, la embarraste fea, olvídate de que Camus te abra. A lo sumo si lo hace será para matarte - agregó Aioria.  
- Vamos... Es demasiado patético para ver - agregó Aldebaran.  
Aun así Milo debía intentar hablar con su novio, o ex-novio si vamos al caso. Sabía que estaba dentro, tenía que darle una oportunidad para explicarse. Ni siquiera el lo comprendía¿Cómo fue que terminó con la pelirroja? Bueno, ella estaba bailando allí y se le insinuó pero tampoco era para terminar besándola. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo... Que raro... Solo me tomé dos margaritas, eso no es suficiente para que me emborrache tanto, se decía mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación. Más de quince minutos sintiendo como golpean con insistencia una puerta es demasiado hasta para el mismísimo Camus, el cual se levanta de la cama tan dolido como enojado y abre la puerta de una.  
- ¿Qué mierda quieres! Ya te dije que no quiero volver a saber de vos.  
- Pero... Me tenés que dejar explicar... No se como fue que terminé con ella... Si vos estabas ahí.  
-¡Imbécil¿Te olvidaste que fui por un trago? - profundamente dolido.  
- Bueno... Yo... - sin saber que contestar.  
- Parece que sí¿Y qué me vas a decir ahora¿Qué me confundiste con una pelirroja? - mirando la cara de estupefacción del santo de Escorpio -. ¡Yo no soy pelirrojo!  
- No te quedaría mal ese color - le contestó.  
- Además te burlas - el francés se exasperaba más y más, decidió cerrar la puerta antes de terminar golpeando al idiota que tenía enfrente.  
- ¡No! No, quiero hablar con vos. Quiero pedirte disculpas, vos sabes que yo te amo, te amo como a nadie he amado - tratando de ser lo más conmovedor posible.  
- Eso no te interesó demasiado anoche¡¡¡Fuera! - gritó y luego cerró la puerta de golpe.  
Milo se quedó triste, realmente amaba a Camus y no le pareció justo que lo tratara así. Era cierto que cometió un desliz sin darse cuenta pero no era para tanto, esa pelirroja no le llegaba ni a los talones a Camus.

A media tarde Shun abre los ojos, el ruido de los truenos lo despertó. Tardó algunos segundos en caer en la situación, el techo era distinto y el colchón más mullido. Indudablemente no se encontraba en su habitación sino en el penthouse de Saori, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño sin embargo la realidad se hizo presente y con ella el tener que afrontar sus problemas. Había estado llorando durante su sueño y por ende sus ojos le ardían. Tenía frío y sentía cansancio, de seguro provocado por el vagar bajo la lluvia esa mañana. Prefirió no moverse de la cama y acomodar más las frazadas, así que intentó volver a dormirse mientras contemplaba las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana provocando un sonido continuo e hipnótico Mas no pudo pues en su mente había demasiadas cosas y dormirse le era más que imposible. Pensó en llamar a su hermano¿Qué mejor que sus protectores brazos en ese momento?. Pero no, ya era grande y debía enfrentar la vida el solo, no podía depender de Ikki por siempre y además seguramente su propio hermano tenía sus propios líos. Qué fácil le era volver a llorar y autocompadecerse de forma lastimera¿Cómo lograría enfrentar ese problema con Hyoga?. Aun lo amaba y jamás pensó en dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera ahora con todo eso. Un error... Sí, todo fue un error... Somos humanos después de todo..., pensó al tiempo que unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos color esmeralda. El joven santo de bronce estaba a punto de dormirse, el hechizo del murmullo de la lluvia estaba produciendo su efecto y justo en ese preciso momento escucha que golpean su puerta y luego el ruido de los goznes de bronce.  
- ¿Shun? - era Saori que entraba para ver el estado de su amigo -. Ah, disculpa... - al ver que estaba descansando aun -. No quise despertarte.  
- Espera Saori - dije Shun de improviso sentándose sobre la cama -. Esta bien, de todas maneras ya dormí demasiado... Creo.  
Saori entró y se sentó a su lado, notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos junto con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Shun siempre había sido el más protegido por todo el grupo y verlo así le dolía, ahora comprendía mejor la reacción de Ikki aunque a veces era consciente de que el Fénix ya era demasiado sobreprotector. Le dolió verlo así pues lo natural era ver a Shun sonriente y feliz, no de esa manera. No es que Saori tuviera preferencias por alguno de los muchachos pero siempre le tuvo un cariño muy especial a Shun, quizá por ser el menor o quizá por ser la antítesis de lo que eran todos: unos guerreros. - ¿Cómo te sientes? - le sonrió dulcemente la muchacha, quería que Shun estuviese lo más cómodo posible.  
- Pues... - Shun dejó de ver a Saori y perdió su mirada en el intrincado diseño del papel tapiz de las paredes -. No lo se... - dijo segundos más tarde - Yo... Estoy triste y confundido tal vez.  
- Si no quieres hablar del tema lo entiendo Shun - le contestó una comprensiva Saori -. Ikki preguntó por ti, de hecho está desesperado por verte.  
- Me lo imagino, pero esta vez quiero solucionar las cosas por mí mismo - un tono de seguridad se escuchó en su voz -. Me cansé de ser el llorón del grupo Saori - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ventana -, ya fue suficiente. Te agradezco tu ayuda Saori - le sonrió -, y también agradezco la ayuda de mi hermano.  
Saori se dio cuenta de que Shun estaba madurando y eso era bueno, debía aprender a valerse por sí mismo y a forjar su propio camino en la vida. Aun así siempre contaría con ellos para lo que sea.  
- También venía para saber si deseabas comer algo ya que no has probado bocado desde anoche. Casi todos estamos en el hotel ahora, las condiciones climáticas no ayudaron mucho hoy. Yo pensaba en comer algo también¿Qué quieres que pida.  
- Lo dejo a tu criterio Saori - le sonrió agradecido -. Una pregunta... ¿Qué Sabes de... Hyoga? - su sonrisa desapareció al pronunciar su nombre, indudablemente continuaba dolido.  
- Pues lo único que sé es que está compartiendo la habitación con Milo, bueno, han sucedido algunos problemas anoche - intentó explicarle al ver la expresión de perplejidad en su rostro debido a su comentario -. Pues Milo y Camus han peleado y por eso el está en la habitación con Hyoga. Mira, no quisiera entrometerme pero yo se que ustedes dos se aman, no tiren ese amor por la borda, no sería justo... para ambos - con algo de aflicción -. Se bien que se comportó pésimo Shun y voy a entender cualquier reacción por tu parte pero... El te ama, se le nota en sus ojos. Bien, te daré tiempo para que te asees, nos vemos en un rato.  
Saori se levantó con gracia y elegancia y se retiró del cuarto dejando a Shun observando como el cielo y el mar se fundían en un gris plomizo. Escuchó y analizó una a una las palabras de la muchacha y, aunque fueran ciertas, es no quitaba el dolor provocado por la traición de Hyoga. Se tomó un breve tiempo para darse una refrescante ducha, realmente la necesitaba. Una ves listo sale del cuarto y ve que Saori estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un diario. El penthouse era más que inmenso. No solo tenía una cómoda habitación con un baño con jacuzzi, sino que había dos habitaciones también con baño privado más pequeñas, pero no menos elegantes. La entrada daba a un vestíbulo exquisitamente decorado y tras una puerta doble se veía un salón comedor, allí estaba la muchacha. Shun entra y se sienta junto a Saori mientras ésta le decía que en cualquier momento traerían la comida, en eso ambos escuchan que comienzan a golpear la puerta fuertemente, por no decir también en forma desesperada. No hacía falta preguntar de quien se trataba, era el mismísimo Ikki. Saori miró a Shun, aun no estaba segura si estaba listo para hablar del tema con Ikki, sin embargo no hizo falta hacer nada pues el mismo joven fue el que se dirigió hacia la puerta. No iba a intervenir así que la chica se levantó y cerró las puertas del comedor.  
Ikki se sorprendió al ver que Shun era el que abría la puerta, se había hecho la idea de ver a una Saori enojada por molestar a Shun, al parecer cualquier intento de protección para con su querido hermano era una forma cruel de hostigamiento.  
- Shun... - intentó calmarse Ikki -. ¿Cómo estás?  
- Me encuentro bien Ikki, gracias. Estoy mejor - le contestó mientras pensaba en como evitar hablar del tema con su hermano.  
- Estaba preocupado, Saori no me dejó verte esta mañana, y... No pudo decir más nada pues su súbita reacción fue abrazar fuertemente a su hermano. El gesto de cariño fue mutuo porque en el fondo Shun necesitaba tener a su hermano cerca.  
- Ikki... - le decía en susurros -. prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño.  
- Pero Shun - soltando a su hermano -¿Después de lo que te hizo pensas así? No me pidas eso - en el fondo tenía deseos de asar vivo al ruso.  
- Quiero arreglar yo este tema, no te enojes pero es algo que debo hacer yo solo. Por favor, tenes que entenderme.  
No le era fácil tal cosa al Fénix, siempre se aseguró de que su hermano estuviera bien y ahora éste le negaba su protección. Claro, Shun ya no era un niño y no debía meterse en esa clase de asuntos, aun siendo Hyoga el causante del sufrimiento de su querido hermano. - Es difícil Shun, odio que te hagan daño. No me ofendes, todo lo contrario, pero no creas que voy a perdonar a Hyoga por esto. Si, ya se que no soy yo quien deba juzgar aquí - le contestó al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su hermano - pero comprende que detesto que te lastimen. De hecho intento no cruzármelo si es posible.  
- Por favor Ikki, eso es algo que tendré que hablar con él. No se cuando será, si será ahora o más tarde. Lo único que te pido es que no le hagas daño.  
- Está bien, aunque no cambiaré mi forma de pensar. Me alegra verte mejor Shun - le sonrió -  
Ikki se retiró y dejó a Shun con Saori. Lo tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que Shun tomara las riendas de su vida cosa que no quitaba que aun continuara preocupado por él. Es tiempo de solucionar mi vida, pensó Ikki mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor. Pensaba en salir aun con la lluvia, una caminata no le vendría mal o al menos tomarse algo fresco en algunos de los bares de la costa. Le pidió al ascensorista ir a la planta baja y al segundo el ascensor se detuvo en el piso debajo del penthouse, no se molestó en fijarse quien era el que entraba pero no pudo evitar hacerlo luego tras escuchar la inconfundible voz.  
- Hola Ikki - le saludó Shaka en tono cortés y algo distante.  
Shaka no lo miraba, al parecer su mirada estaba perdida en el piso o algún otro lado. Sintió algo de ¿Culpa?. Sí, probablemente eso era. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo por lo de Shun - aunque no del todo -, pensó mejor en los sucesos de esa mañana. Si bien había pensado que era el rubio el que había decidido seguirlo no pudo dejar de categorizar tal pensamiento como egoísta. Lo único que hizo fue contestar con un "hola" algo hosco, le fue imposible iniciar conversación alguna y menos con un extraño en el ascensor. Era la extrañeza de todo aquello lo que lo confundía¿Qué representaba Shaka en su vida¿Un amante ocasional acaso? Y si era así¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un sencillo amante de turno o lo que fuere?. Y fue mientras pensaba en todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar cerca de Shaka, aun cuando cada uno estuviese en su propio mundo. El poder sentir su respiración cerca suyo, tanto como su aroma le era algo realmente tranquilizador, purificante, hasta incluso hermoso. ¿No será que yo..., comenzó a preguntarse el Fénix cuando el ruido de la puerta del ascensor lo saca de sus pensamientos y ve que Shaka se aleja cada vez más de su persona. De un impulso sale detrás del rubio de Virgo e inconscientemente lo toma del brazo izquierdo con la intención de detenerlo. Shaka voltea sorprendido y mira a Ikki con sus profundos ojos aguamarina.  
- Yo... - comienza a decir el peliazul mientras quitaba lentamente su mano del brazo de Shaka -. Quería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana, por acompañarme a buscar a Shun.  
- Ah, si... - contestó el rubio en forma automática.  
Shaka estaba demasiado perdido pensando en lo que le produjo el contacto con Ikki, sintió una extraña sensación electrizante al ser tocado por el joven, y el hecho de ser observado por los ojos zafiro del Fénix no le ayudaba en nada para salir de ese trance.  
- Bueno... Eso era todo... - sintiéndose incómodo al ver que Shaka no le prestaba demasiada atención -. Hasta luego.  
Shaka se queda allí, en el vestíbulo, completamente inmóvil, aunque en su interior deseaba correr tras Ikki y evitar que éste tuviese una imagen equivocada de él mismo pero si iba con Ikki¿Qué le iba a decir?. Frustrado consigo mismo Shaka voltea y se dirige hacia donde estaba el resto de los caballeros. 


End file.
